


Their Very Special Gift

by MICKEYMrsALLEN2



Category: Green Arrow (Comics), Green Arrow - All Media Types, The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Adoption, Divorce, F/F, F/M, Marriage, Marriage of Convenience, Miscarriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-06-02 05:50:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 32,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6553504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MICKEYMrsALLEN2/pseuds/MICKEYMrsALLEN2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my new fanfiction.</p>
<p>I've got my friend who will be starting to post with two of my other stories so I can concentrate on this story and the Arrow my heart story...and Hunting for a Queen.</p>
<p>Synopsis:</p>
<p>Oliver and Felicity are married for seven years, they've had 3 miscarriages and that ended up with Felicity leaving Oliver.</p>
<p>Now a few months later, they back and Felicity and Oliver are chosen by a young girl to adopt her new born baby. But Felicity must get Oliver to come home, and be a father to the baby.</p>
<p>Kind Regards<br/>Mrs Allen (Micheala)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Broken Hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anned/gifts).



> Disclaimer Copy Rite:
> 
> I Micheala, the author hereby swear that I do not own any of this character's, this all belongs to D.C. comics and whoever created Arrrow.
> 
> I just love the character's and decided to develop them into new different scenarios.
> 
> Enjoy them.  
> Toodles.

                    *   PROLOGUE*

[8months ago]

Oliver had never felt this way before,about anything in his life.

His never had this feeling of loss or hate before, towards anyone, but now standing in his bedroom packing his suitcase. He could literally feel his anger pulsing in the back of his mind, his wife, the love of his life has just told him that he was cheating on her.

 

Never in seven years,they had been married had he looked at another women the way he looked at Felicity.

 

 **"How can you stand there and speak to me that way... I'm am your husband. How dare you accuse me of something so vile Felicity.?"** Oliver said raising his voice, making Felicity flinch.

 

 **"Well, what am I suppose to think? You're at your office day and night, and you hardly ever home."** shouted Felicity back at Oliver who had started packing his clothes on the bed.

 

 **"Well why would I be home, you hardly let me sleep in our bed, you won't even let me touch you. When was the last time we kissed Felicity."** Oliver retorted back at Felicity while throwing his clothes in the open suitcase.

 **"Dont throw your clothes in like that, they'll wrinkle your shirts and trousers."** said Felicity softening her tone of voice.

 

Oliver looked over at her, and gave her a look that she knew was his way of telling her to leave him alone.

 

 **"And that's all you worried about, my bloody shirts, don't worry about it, where I'm going there will be an iron."** Oliver said throwing in the rest of his clothing.

 

Felicity looked at him then said  **"Oh so Laurel will iron your things for you, you going to her right, you selfish bastard.**

Oliver then had enough of Felicity's harsh words, he took one stride towards Felicity and grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her.

 

" **What's wrong with you?"** he said " **Is this what you want, for me to fight with you, shout with you. Well I've had enough, I'm sorry for you, I'm sorry that whatever child you adopt will have hell having you as its mother. I definitely dodged a bullet."** said Oliver.

Felicity freed herself from Olivers clutches, and looked at him, tears falling from her eyes, Oliver regretted his words the moment he said it.

 

" **Get out! Get out now!"** said Felicity.

 

Then when Oliver wanted to talk to her, she ran out of the room, leaving Oliver to finish his packing. When he was done, he wrote her a note, placed it under the pillow, then walked out the room, leaving his Wife behind.

 

 

A/N: what do ya'll think???? Could it work or not. Lemme know.

PEACE♡HAPPINESS♡LOVE

KIND REGARDS

MRS ALLEN


	2. Homeward and Bound!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks every one for commenting.
> 
> Thanks for all of you who loves this story and also to those who don't, I understand that this is nothing like Olicity, but hellllllo this is my story. I call the shots here.
> 
> Synopsis:  
> Oliver's back. And its time to face his wife again. It's all becoming to real for him.  
> As the chapter progresses, we meet the child care agency and we also get to meet the mystery mother. Yeah!!!
> 
> Enjoy
> 
> Kind Regards  
> Mrs Allen

//*CHAPTER ONE*//

 

Oliver sat in the car, he was staring at the house in front of him. In that house was his memories. It contained memories of a life he created with his wife. 

A life he wasn't sure even existed.

His wife, Felicity could be seen standing on the porch, waving at him to come inside. His wife he thought, was she even that to him anymore. When he left months ago, he didn't think he would ever return, but then one Wednesday afternoon, Felicity had called him and told him about their case worker, who called to let them know that the baby had been born four weeks ago, and that the baby's biological mother had signed off on them adopting the little one.

Felicity had been ecstatic when she called, he could still remember how happy she sounded. And he has not heard her this happy, in a long time.

When Oliver got out of the car, he saw Felicity smiling at him. Her eyes were blooming, she wore her trademark fuchsia lipstick, and her outfit she wore was amazing. She wore a red skirt, with a white plain top and her black heels, her, already wavy blonde hair, was styled to perfection. She looked amazing.When Oliver walked up to the porch, Felicity motioned for him to follow her, and he did, taking a minute to breathe in the house, since he hasn't been here in a while. 

The house looked different, but a good different. 

The living room was full of baby things. Blankets, pillows, baby books and a box with a crib in it, not yet put together.

He looked around some more, and saw a small soccer ball and suit laying on the couch. 

Felicity caught the items he was looking at and then said "oh yeah. This place has been a mess. The case worker Mrs Gillian, she gave me lots of homework. She said I need to set up the baby's room. We decided that this weekend, she will be doing house inspections and she needs to talk to us."

Oliver looked at her, as he put his bags on the floor. "That's just great" he huffed.

Felicity looked taken aback at what Oliver said.  
She gave him a look, and just when she's about to say something the doorbell rang.

"That must be the caseworker. Il get my bags upstairs. Get the door." Said Oliver, picking his bags off the floor and then he watched as Felicity straightened her clothes, and answered the door, making him leave the living room with his bags, not wanting the case worker to see the bags.

When he got upstairs, he walked towards the master bedroom and caught himself. This wasn't their room anymore. So he walked on to the guest room and found that it has been cleared, the room was filled with baby things, and this is what frustrated him. Felicity making decisions without him. Clearly this shows that she's not even thinking about involving him. Then he walked out the room and went to the second bedroom in the other direction, down the hall. Although their house was big enough it only had three bedrooms.

"Oliver?"

He turned around and saw Felicity standing in the doorway, looking at him.

"Yes. What do you want Felicity?" Said Oliver, clearly frustrated by this whole arrangement.

"The case worker is downstairs. She'd like to speak to you. If you don't want to, we can just arrange a call later in the week." Said Felicity, calming herself. Trying not to shout or vent out on Oliver.

Felicity had tried really hard to figure out how she was going to speak to Oliver now that he was in the house, but this was just getting to much for her to handle now. And with the baby on the way, she didn't know how she was going to cope when Oliver leaves.

"Okay. Il be down in a second. I just want to call..." said Oliver, but before he could continue felicity interrupted him by saying " Really Oliver. Now is not the time to call Laurel,this is our baby we have to deal with Oliver, not getting your mistress involved." 

Oliver looked at her, and before he could speak, Felicity had already spun around and left the room. He stood there for a minute taking in everything Felicity had said, then he took off his jacket and then walked out of the second guest bedroom and followed Felicity down the stairs.

When they entered the living room, Oliver spotted the case worker. She had mossy brown hair and looked very colourful like Felicity. She looked immaculately spun. 

When she too spotted him, she got of her seat and stood holding her hand out to him. "Hello Mr Queen...I'm Gillian Greyson. It's a pleasure to finally meet you. Felicity had said you were out of town for a few months with work. But you are back yes. I have wonderful news for the both of you" said the case worker, who shook his hand and sat back down. 

Oliver looked at Felicity who sat on the opposite side of Gillian. Felicity then nodded for him to take a seat next to her, while the case worker was grabbing files and things out of her briefcase.

"Here you go. Congratulations, its a little boy. And I need you to provide me with a name that the foster mom needs to call him, so he can get use to it. Yes I know his just a few weeks old but baby's sense these things." Said Gillian handing them a picture of the baby.

Felicity grabbed the picture from the women, and stroked her hands over the baby's face. Tears were streaming over her cheeks. She turned the picture to Oliver and said.

"Look Oliver. Our little boy. Isn't he perfect."

Oliver looked at the picture. The boy looked perfect indeed. He had nice sleek hair a baby could have at this age. Looks like he would have a Sun kissed blonde type of hair. Just like him. His nose looked like Felicity.

He looked up at Felicity and the case worker.

"My gosh Felicity. He looks like you. His got your nose and his got your mouth. Am I seeing things." Said Oliver.

Felicity and Gillian started laughing, smiling at Oliver's obvious observation.

"That's what I said. This little guy looks like he fits in the family." Said Gillian.

Felicity just smiled and took the picture from Oliver.

"Yes he does. His my son. I don't even know what we going to name him...Oliver any thoughts." Said Felicity, looking at him expectantly, waiting for him to answer.

 

"Uhm...well...I think Conner John Queen." Said Oliver making Felicity gasp. Their eyes met over the picture and for the first time, they truly agreed on something.

The case worker sensed the couples glee and nodded. "That's a perfect name. I will tell the forster mom to start calling him that. His got a routine worked out, so Felicity. Tomorrow I've got more home work for you. You know the crib needs to be up, and the mother wants to meet you on Friday...and well...let me see...Sunday the baby should be home with you guys. So it's only Monday now... so I will email you all the documents and we'll talk soon." Said Gillian and started packing up her things. When she was done, she took her bags and stood up. 

Felicity had been so excited that she hugged the women and thanked her so many times, Oliver couldn't stop laughing.

When the case worker left. Felicity was jumping up and down, Oliver clearly amused by this just sat back and watched as Felicity was doing her happy dance.

"So. I think we should send out the picture to the family. Let them know that we have a son. Or will soon." Said Felicity as she stopped dancing. She kicked her heels off and sat on the couch looking at the picture.

"Oh. Well isn't it to soon." Said Oliver. " his not even at home yet. Shouldn't we wait."

Felicity looked up and then shrugged.

"Its okay Oliver. If you don't want to, you don't have to. Il get the camera and fix it myself." Said Felicity then got up from the couch and left the room leaving a flabbergasted Oliver sitting on the couch, with the baby's picture on the table.

\---------------------------(TBC)----------------------------------------

A/N: stay tuned for the next chapter. Let's see what the Queen Matriarch thinks of this baby. Can we guess who that is....? Here's a clue...starts with and M and ends with a A 


	3. Baby Queens First picture.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: thanks everyone, all comments are welcomed and I love you all for your amazing support.
> 
> Here's the synopsis to this chapter:
> 
> The Queen Matriach is back.  
> She doesn't know about Oliver leaving Felicity, or about the adoption, but she will soon. Let's hope everything's rosy for Felicity, because Moira is back in town and she's on a mission.
> 
> Disclaimer: Once again I do not own any of the character's. And this story line I was just drawn to it when I read a similar book. The rest of the story theme I dreamt up and I aspire to right some riveting novels for you guys.

//*CHAPTER 2*//

//Tuesday morning//

Felicitys outfit : http://stylesweekly.com/fashionable-outfits-fallwinter/

 

Felicity was sitting in her office, tinkering about with the scanner and the photo copier. She tried to get it set up, so she could email the picture of her son to all her friends and family. When she couldn't get it right, she hit it with her fist and got up in frustration. She then took her empty cup and walked out the office towards the kitchen.

Oliver was standing with his back towards her, making coffee in the machine. It smelled devine, Oliver always knew how to make coffee, when he sensed her in the room behind him, he tried to give her a small smile and moved out of the way.

"Coffees hot. If you want some. So did you send the picture out yet." Said Oliver, as he moved to sit on a kitchen barstool, opposite Felicity, who had moved to get some coffee.

"No" she said taking a sip of her coffee, moaning at the rich taste running down her throat, making Olivers face break into a full on grin.  
"That good huh." He said, making Felicity smile too.

"Yes. It's great. Tastes better than that oil I drank yesterday. Uhm no, I havent sent the picture yet. I'm struggling with the caption and the printer. I'm in IT and I'm stuck."said Felicity taking another sip of coffee.

"I can help. If you want. We can send it now." Said Oliver, offering his services. Felicity gave him a strange look, and not wanting to ruin the moment, Felicity nodded and put her cup down, and motioned for him to follow her.

When they reached her office, and then allowed him to fix the printer and scanner, then when he filled in the necessary details, he added the caption. 'OUR BEAUTIFUL BABY BOY' 

Felicity gasped when she saw the caption. She looked at him and said " that's perfect Oliver. Thank you. Have you told your mother yet. I was just wondering." 

Oliver looked at her, busying himself by sending the email and fax to everyone in their family and friends circle.

"No. I havent told them yet. Why would I? It's not like he would be part of my family, his not my son. Oh God, Felicity I'm sorry." He said Regretting his words as it had already left his mouth.

Felicity looked at him, there were tears in her eyes. "It's okay Oliver. I know. I know you'll never be part of his life. But Connor is my son. Or will be. So thanks again. I have to get ready. I'm meeting the mother today. She wanted to see us both, if you can't make it, that's also okay. Il make up and excuse when I get there." She said turning around to walk out the room, leaving Oliver alone with his thought and the baby's picture.

He held it in his hands and looked at it. The baby. Connor John. He rectified himself. The baby had a name. A name he chose. Named after a mutual friend. John Diggle had been Oliver's body guard and best friend for more than half his life. John was a friend of Felicity too. They shared Diggles wife Lyla, who was Felicity cousin in common. And that's how they met. Lyla and John had set Oliver and Felicity up on a blind date. One thing led to another and then they found themselves inlove and married two years after meeting each other.

Felicity, he didn't want her to face this alone, she had literally begged him to come home, just so she could have this baby. And he was going to help her. He placed the photo beside, the photo frame of him and Felicity on their wedding. She still kept it in the same place, like she did all those years ago.

He walked out of the room and caught up with Felicity, who was dressed in a pair of creamish tan boots, with the same coloured socks, her dress was amazing, and light. She wore a jumper to cover her, and she wore plain jewellery not feeling to dress up, because she was meeting her son's biological mother.

"Theres food in the fridge. Just heat it for thirty minutes tops, so I will be heading out. I don't know what time I will be back. I might just go see Caitlin and Iris for lunch. Uhm...yeah. bye." Said Felicity then she turned towards the hallway to leave, Oliver stopped her and grabbed her hand.

She turned around and looked at him and said "ok Il go with you." With that he grabbed his jacket off the couch, and followed her out the house, and locked up the door.

Felicity walked towards her red Mini Cooper and stood outside by the passenger seat waiting for Oliver to join, but he showed her his keys and said "You said you're meeting Iris and Caitlin, so I'm going to follow you." Then he got into his range rover and waited for Felicity to get into her car and lead the way.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

STARLING CITY-FOUNDATION HOME.

When they arrived at the boarding house for orphans and homeless people, Oliver parked his car next to Felicitys. She got out and motioned for him to follow her. When they walked into the room, Felicity was bombarded with little kids calling her and touching her dress and some older kids waving at her. 

The case worker spotted them immediately and waved her hand at him. She walked towards them and shook Oliver's hand and gave Felicity a hug. "Welcome. Come follow me, we'll be speaking in the little conference room, and wait for the mother to show up, the forstor mom called she's running a bit late, but she will be here soon." Said Mrs Gillian and then walked down a narrow hallway to a not so spacious boardroom.

They sat down on the chairs available. And waited. The case worker offered them beverages but Felicity declined. She was to nervous. She had met the mother only once, briefly, when she had registered for the adoption, by now, she didn't know if the girl remembered her.

Oliver could see how nervous Felicity was, she was babbling with Mrs Gillian. Talking and asking way to many questions. He was about to ask her if she needed some water, when the door behind them opened.

"Hi. Sorry I'm late. The little one was fussy this morning." Said the person who entered the room with a tiny car seat, with an even tiny baby nestled in the car seat.

Felicity gasped and jumped out of her chair, she walked towards the lady who carried the seat and then she smiled "His so beautiful. Oliver come look at him. Come look at our soon." 

Curious as Oliver was, he obliged and walked towards Felicity and looked over her shoulder and stared down at the baby who in that moment opened his eyes. Oliver took our his camera and stared snapping pictures.

Felicity snapped her head up and looked at Oliver, nodding her thanks at him for taking the pictures. The case worker just stood and watched the couple as they looked at the baby. 

The foster mother smiled and said "Its nice to finally meet parents who want to see their baby first before introducing themselves." 

Felicity looked up and blushed. "Sorry. I was caught up in the moment. I'm Felicity Smoak-Queen. This is my husband. Oliver Queen. And you must be Heather the forstor mother. And where's Lily. Is she okay." Felicity asked not taking her eyes off the baby.

They all sat down and then the baby's biological mother walked into the room. A young women who looked no less than 25. She looked at Felicity and smiled and gave a small wave to Oliver and the rest of the rooms occupants. 

Connor made himself heard as he let out a small squeak, demanding his mid morning feed. Felicity looked on as the fostor mom held out a bottle to Felicity. "Would you like to feed your son, Mrs Queen."said Heather.

Felicity nodded and placed her bag on the floor and held out her arms for the baby. When he was safely placed in her arms, she gasped. He was here in her arms. Her son. Finally. It was as if the void was filled. She had finally gotten what she wanted. A son. A baby boy.

Oliver had his camera out again and snapped pictures of Felicity holding the baby. While the baby was nursing from the bottle, Oliver stood and looked at his wife...She looked so content and happier than his ever seen her.

"Would you like me to take a picture Mr Queen. Sit next to Felicity and join your family." Said Lily, taking the camera before Oliver could protest. He then sat down next to Felicity and held his arm around her waist, looking down at the baby.

Lily just started snapping away. Then the case worker suggested Oliver hold the baby. Felicity placed the baby carefully in his arms and smiled as Connor nestled against Oliver with a contented sigh.

When Felicity got up, Lily followed her, wanting to speak to her.

"Thank you Mrs Queen. For adopting my baby. You can give him the life I can't. Thank Mr Queen for me. I need to go. I have classes to attend." then she grabbed her bag and had a word with the caseworker and The fostor mom.

Oliver then gave Felicity a look and then she nodded, and watch him hand the baby over to Heather and then stood back to let the women coo over Connors sleeping form, before they got back to business.

Oliver and Felicity has to sign a few papers and then had to say goodbye as Heather took Connor out of the room, back home.

Oliver and Felicity said their goodbyes to Gillian and then walked out towards their cars, almost forgetting that they came to the place seperarly.

"So. That happened. Well I have to go. Iris and Caitlin are waiting for me at Big Belly Burger. Thanks for coming Oliver." Said Felicity. Turning on her heel and then got to her car, got inside and drove off.

 

Oliver got into his car, and then started the engine only to have his phone ringing. Luckily it was connected to the car, and he could talk without picking up the phone. He looked at the caller ID and saw that it was his mother.

"Hello Mother." He answered.

"Dont hello mother me Oliver. What is this I hear that you and that wife of yours are adopting a little boy. Thea just showed me the email asking me if I knew. Oliver you better get here fast and explain. I'm expecting you for lunch." She said then she hung up not giving him chance to let him reply. When he drove off, he received another phone call. This time it was Laurel. If Felicity saw this call she would flip. He pressed the answer button and waited for her to speak.

"Ollie. Are you there?" Said Laurel.

Oliver waited a minute, took a deep breathe then said "Yes. I'm here. Heading to my mom's,for lunch. How are you doing? Have you spoken to Tommy yet." He could hear Laurels Sharp intake of breathe. "No Ollie. Not yet." She replied.

"Laurel. You have to talk to him you have to tell him." Said Oliver. Not trying to reason with Laurel who was crying now.

"Ollie. I can't. He wouldnt listen to me. Can you not speak to him. Please." She said.

"Okay. I will. I will meet you later okay. I've just got some things to sort out." He said.

"I know. Congratulations Ollie. A baby boy. He looks perfect. He actually looks like Felicity." Said Laurel. Sounding very happy for him.

"He does, doesn't he. Look Laurel. I will talk to Tommy and get back to you later. I hope you doing okay." He said then he hung up.

Oliver sighed. So much has been going on in his life right now. He really thought he and Felicity had a moment with the baby, but now he had to go hose out some fires with his mother. Clearly she wasn't happy. So he drove off and prepared for his mother's impending rage.  
///////////////////////////////////////////////////

A/N: Sorry. It's nap time now. And I couldn't add Moira into the chapter. But how about the next one we find out why Laurel asked Oliver to speak to Tommy and also why Moira is such a control freak. I hope you like like like.....  
Kind Regards  
Mrs Allen


	4. An afternoon with Moira Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Synopsis: Oliver meets up with his mother we all know how that will end.
> 
> Let's see what's happening at the Queen mansion.
> 
> Doesnt everyone just miss Thea. I certainly miss her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: thanks guys for the vote of confidence. Sorry my chapter is up late. 
> 
> I'm stuck with Arrow my heart. I need a perfect ending for it, before the story is done. 
> 
> Yes there will be a sequel, everyone's wondering what is happening with Iris and Barry. And I quite frankly miss them the most. 
> 
> So I'm mainly focusing on THE PROMISE and THEIR VERY SPECIAL GIFT.
> 
> Thanks to Anned. My gosh...you always know what I'm about to write before I even start writing.
> 
> Thanks for everyone's support and comments and kudos. You the best.
> 
> Here's another chapter to enjoy.
> 
> Kind Regards  
> Mrs Allen-Harper.
> 
> P.S. BECAUSE I MISS ROY 'ARSENAL' HARPER.

What Thea is wearing :  
http://wheretoget.it/look/1081668 

//*Queen Mansion.*//

(Continuation of previous chapter.)

Oliver parked his car in front of his parents house, getting out and handing his keys over to the security who got in an drove off, to paerk the car.

He walked up onto the porch, and saw his sister standing in the doorway, waiting for him.

Thea was clad in her usual girlish clothes. Blank Jeggings, with her maroon/burgundy crop top and her black biker heels. She looked like a revel.

When he neared her, she rushed towards him, jumping and squealing at the same time hugging him. He was surprised. Thea had never been this affectionate with him like this, she usually did this with Felicity. So he just said "Whats the rush Speedy? Where you heading?" 

Thea then moved back and smiled.

"His perfect Ollie. I saw the email..showed mom and imagine her suprise when she saw the little guy. She didn't even know.... his so beautiful. He looks like Licity. When do I get to see my nephew. We need to go shopping." Said Thea her babbling getting so worse, Felicity has clearly rubbed off on her.

He shook his head and pulled her under his shoulder, and dragged her along with him into the house. " His coming home on Sunday. Felicity had to see Caitlin and Iris today. Girl stuff you know. I will let her know, and to call you. Now where's mom." He said Pulling her with him to the living room.

His mother sat down on the couch, reading some book. The cover, looked like the book of a deceased author. To kill a mockingbird. How suitable for a women like Moira. 

She heard the commotion between her kids and looked up. Taking her reading glasses of her face, and placed it on the coffee table, next to the book.

"Oliver." She said motioning for him to sit down next to her. He took the other route and sat opposite her with Thea who fell into place next to him.

"Oliver. I want to know about this adoption. You can't just go adopting a baby and not telling me. We don't even know who his people is.. where they from, their background..this is so like your wife, to rush head first into something like this. Have you met the parents yet." Said Moira. Giving Oliver the full on attack.

He looked at her, his shock evident on his face, Thea gasped, she couldn't believe what her mother had just said.

"His family. Moooom. He's a baby. He's perfect" said Thea.

"Perfect. Thea, in what world do people just Gove away perfect baby's. There must be something they not telling us. Oliver. Have you spoke to Felicity. Has she thought about going to Central City. StarLabs apparently does miracles. She could go see a doctor, I have a friend who works at Mercury Labs. I believe she..."

Oliver couldn't take it any longer then he snapped at his mother, making Thea jump in surprise.

"Really mother. Is that all you can think about. Felicity is sick of treatments. She's had enough. She's adopting this child. We are adopting this baby. He's name is Connor John Queen. He is a queen whether you like it or not. If dad were here, he would have been ecstatic about his grandchild. Why can't you.?: he said.

 

Moira looked taken aback by her son's tone of voice, making her gasp.

"Oliver. Wait. I'm not, not happy for you. It's just I'm worried. There are people out there who would do anything for money. They could take the child back." She said, walking up to him, sitting beside him and taking his hands in her own.

"Mom, not everything is about money. Felicity and I are starting a family. Be it as it may, his not our biological son. Hi is still our child. His mother is a nice girl. She's back at school. Studying biology, and she doesnt want the baby. His coming home to us Sunday. I have the camera here. Look at the pictures." Said Oliver, taking the camera out of his coat pocket and showed it to his mother.

He showed them the picture of Felicity feeding the baby, and a picture of him together with the family. One that had then both looking down at the baby. He didn't even know when Lily snapped this picture. But it was a perfect one.

Moira jumped up and started packing the room. She was surprised and didn't look like she could believe that Oliver would adopt a baby. She looked at him and said. "I guess, Walter and I, will have to pop in when the baby comes. Excuse me for now, I uh have something I need to do." Then she walked out of the room, leaving both Thea and Oliver shocked.

"Well that was fun." Said Thea.

"I know. Hey. I was wondering. Can you perhaps come over tomorrow. I want to paint the baby's room, Felicity says she's got it handled but I wanna do something. Will you come get her say around eleven. And il do the rest." Said Olvier pocketing the camera.

"Sure. But you owe me."she said with a hint of cunning in her tone.

"Fine. Email me which designer bag you want. I have to go. We need to get the crib up and running before Friday." Said Oliver as he stood up from the couch and nodded at Thea.

"Look at you, Mr Daddy'O. You going to be great at this. Tell Licity. I said Hi." Thea said and then she left him alone in the hallway as she walked up the stairs.

Oliver then walked out of his mother's house, to his waiting car. Before he could get in, Tommy's car pulled up.

"Hey buddy. Didn't think I'd catch you here." Said Oliver.

Tommy got out of his car and waved. "Yeah. I'm here to pick up Thea. She's got something for me. Who knew Thea would be such a pro with clothes. I'm checking things out. Hey have you uh, heard from Laurel." He said not wanting to sound to obvious.

"No. I haven't listen, let's meet up for a drink and catch up." Said Oliver. Not wanting to linger to long around Tommy, afraid that he was going to blab out Laurels secret.

Tommy, not picking up on anything, just said "Yeah. I saw the email. Well congratulations. I'm proud of you Ollie. You a dad now. Hey what you name him."

"Connor John Queen." Oliver said.

"Oh. That's nice. So uhm. Drinks later. Call me." Then Tommy walked into the house, leaving Oliver looking at his best friend.

He really needed to call Laurel and beg her to tell Tommy. Him lying to his best friend would only get him this far. He hated lying to Felicity, but he promised Laurel he would keep her secret, but he knew that it was only a matter of time, before that secret came out.

So he got into his car and drove off.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////

//*Big Belly Burger*//

Felicity sat in a corner booth by the window, waiting for her two best friends to arrive. Felicity had arrived ten minutes earlier than the scheduled time for them to meet up.

Oliver was so grounded today. Felicity had no clue what he was thinking. He was his usual stoic self, but today there was something different, he looked a bit at peace. He held the baby and didn't say a word. He looked like a father, and she had no way to know if this was something he wanted. But she had promised him a divorce and he could have the house, she just wanted him there, so she could adopt the baby. Had would have no part in the baby's upbringing. But something deep in her gut, was begging her to give him a chance.

"Hey. FE-LI-CITY. Get your head out from the clouds." Said Iris, throwing a shatchet of sugar her way.

"Hey iris. Caitlin. Thanks for coming." Said Felicity.

Iris sat in the chair opposite Felicity, wearing her usual black jeans, with black heels and also a long, Aztec waterfall cardigan, with her hair all bundled up on top of her hair.(http://favim.com/image/121079/)

Whereas Caitlyn wore something, more pastal toned for her skin. Plain peach, jeans, with a pastel jumper and her flats for an off day. Caitlin loved heels just like Felicity, but decided that and off day was and off day.  
(http://www.polyvore.com/polyvore-fashion.tumblr.com_15/set?id=55203882)

 

"I got the picture. He is so cute. My dad says he looks like you. Barry on the other hand thinks that his got Oliver's brows." Said Iris.

Caitlin and Felicity burst out laughing "Yeah, Oliver's brows and he looks likes Felicity. His definitely your son."

Felicity smiled an filled her friends in on what's been happening in regards to the adoption.

Caitlin then interrupted. "Felicity. I brought you the last prescription of hormones for the progesterone and estrogen levels. Give it just this week and then you will be breast feeding your son."

That was very good news, Felicity jumped up in her seat and smiled and hugged Caitlyn.

"Thank you thank you. This is amazing. The case worker will need the files okay. Mail them to me, il send it off to her. I'm so excited. It's all happening for me guys. I'm about to be a mother." Said Felicity.

Iris grinned and then got to a more serious business. "So. Oliver? Is he back at home. Has he said anything."

Felicity sat back down, Caitlin held her hand and waited for her to speak. "He's home. We went to meet the baby yesterday. He was really okay with it. He even held the baby." She said thinking about how Oliver held their son. No she thought. No their son. Her son.

"That's so nice, Felicity..I'm glad. Just don't rush into something with him again. You need to think about your son now Felicity." Said Iris.

"let's not worry about that for now. For now let's talk about the baby's room and the registery. We need to register you at STARLING BABY. I'm sure, Thea would like that. We should go Friday. Let me know when you register and what you need okay." Said Caitlin, always being excited.

"Thanks guys. You all wonderful friends." Said Felicity, smiling and hugging both her friend. Laughter filled Big Belly, and the three friends pulled out their tablets and went thorough baby clothing, and ordering their usual Big Belly Busters.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////

A/N: I might skip forward two days, I'm so excited for when the baby gets home. Can't wait.  
What is Moira up too now again. Stay tuned.


	5. The Registery.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Synopsis:
> 
> Felicity starts a baby Registery 
> 
> Oliver opens up to John.
> 
> And Felicity gets a surprised visit from Moira, in the next chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you all for your comments, I am sorry about the errors, I'm using my phone to type the stories. I will however download an app, where I can proof read all documents before posting it.
> 
> Please enjoy this chapter, and forgive me for what's about to go down, yeah!!!! We one step closer to having little Connor home. Can't wait.
> 
> I remember when we brought my nephew home from hospital, just last month. He was an absolute gem. So quiet, not even a cry could be heard while he slept.
> 
> Heaven's its the opposite now. 
> 
> Enjoy this.
> 
> Kind Regards and Hugs  
> MRS ALLEN-WAYNE
> 
> PS:I MISS GOTHAM AND THE BATMAN MOVIES.

//*Felicity starts a registry*//

Felicity sat on the couch, with a pen in her hand, and a pad of paper on her lap. Her coffee mug still half full, as she went through her list.

Nursery  
Changing table or pad  
Crib & mattress  
Bassinet  
Glider or rocker  
Mobile  
Baby gear  
Baby carrier  
Stroller  
Car seat  
Portable crib or play yard  
Stroller sack  
Diapering  
Diapers  
Wipes  
Diaper rash cream  
Diaper bag  
Diaper pail & liners  
Breastfeeding & bottle feeding  
Nursing/feeding pillow  
Breastfeeding accessories  
Nursing bras & clothes  
Breast pump  
Pumping accessories  
Burp cloths (6 to 12)  
Bottles  
Bottle brushes  
Formula  
Bottle-drying rack  
Dishwasher basket for bottle parts  
Bottle warmer  
Solid feeding  
Highchair  
Feeding supplies  
Bowls (3 to 5)  
Baby spoons (2 or 3)  
Sippy cups (3 to 5)  
Bibs (3 to 5)  
Splat mat  
Baby food maker  
Bathing  
Baby bathtub  
Bath time accessories  
Hooded bath towels (2)  
Washcloths (5 to 7)  
Baby shampoo or body wash  
Clothing  
Clothing for newborns  
Sleepers/pajamas (5 to 7)  
One-piece outfits (5 to 7)  
Shirts (5 to 7)  
Leggings or pull-on pants (5 to 7)  
Socks & booties  
Hats (2)  
Outer layers (5)  
Mittens & snowsuit  
Sleeping  
Wearable blankets (2 or 3)  
Swaddling blankets (3)  
White-noise recording or machine  
Nightlight  
Crib sheets (3 to 5)  
Waterproof mattress pad (2)  
Baby soothers, toys & entertainment  
Pacifiers  
Bouncer seat  
Baby swing  
Doorway jumper  
Play mat/gym  
Activity center  
Toys  
Books  
Safety  
Safety gates  
Childproofing products  
Baby monitor  
Health  
Medicine cabinet & first-aid supplies  
Digital thermometer  
Baby nail scissors or clippers  
Soft-bristled baby brush  
Bulb syringe  
Teething toys

The list goes on and on. Scratching her head, thinking of what she might forget. Since this was her first baby, she had no idea what she was forgetting. Most of the things on the list, she could buy, because of the necessity, but the rest of the things, she could wait on buying. Hopefully, when her mother comes to visit, the week after Connors arrival, they would do the shopping together.

Felicity downed her coffee, agreeing that everything on the list, will be added to the registry she opens up today, at.. wait she stopped what she was doing and checked the grandfather clock to see if the time was correct.

It was apparently eleven am.

She was running late. She still had to shower and she also had to get herself ready, since the caseworker were coming to do home inspection she decided that, now was the best time as any, to get some baby thing. The crib, that was standing in the baby's room now, wasn't even attached yet. She had to put a reminder on her phone to call someone to assist her, so Oliver wouldn't be involved at all.

She looked up, when she heard Oliver's footsteps as hewalked down the stairs towards the kitchen, giving her a general nod and a simple greeting of 'Good morning'

She did the same, then returned to her list.Oliver , had poured himself some coffee, and walked into the open plan living room, which was attached to the spacious kitchen. 

He sat down opposite her. Drinking his coffee and reading his paper. He could basically hear her mumble about the baby things she needed.

"Did you say something?" He asked, catching her off guard.

She looked up, and stumbled upon her words.

"Uhm...no...I...uh...well...I was just thinking of the baby...I mean Connor. What his going to need, and I need to find someone to set up the crib, so it's all..."

He interrupted her and said " Why didn't you ask me? I can do it, well I meant maybe John could chip in, cause Lyla had him building a bassinet from hell, his words not mine."

Felicity looked at Oliver like she was a lost dove.

"Really?" She asked. "I didn't wanna bother you. I mean his not your son... oh geez I'm sorry. It's okay. John said he will come over later in the day. I'm sorry Oliver." She said not wanting to hurt his feelings.

"It's fine. What do I care anyway right?" He replied, folding up his newspaper, and grabbing his coffee mug and got up to walk out of the room, leaving a remorseful Felicity in the living room.

"Geez Felicity, when are you gonna learn to keep your mouth shut." She muttered to herself. She got up, switched her tablet on lock mode, got her coffee mug and walked to place it in the kitchen sink.

She then went upstairs , to get herself ready.

 

Oliver sat in the guest bedroom, brooding as he always does. What was he thinking, offering his wife, or soon to be ex wife, to help her set up the nursery. All he was thinking, was that maybe he could paint, while she was out, but now that John was coming, he gave up the idea. Or maybe he could just help Digg with the job.

He could hear Felicity, bustling around the bedroom. Looking for things, draws slammed closed, and he could basically hear her screaming in frustration. He was about to get up, but stopped himself just in time, when he heard Felicity running down the hallway from the main bedroom, and stopping in front of the guest bedroom where he was currently living in.

"Oliver. Uhm..I'm heading out. John will be here in a few minutes. I...uh, his bringing food, so il just grab something on my way out. I...uh...yeah." she had whispered, not sure of she was disturbing him or if he was asleep. She didn't wait for his reply, she could be heard walking from the bedroom door, rushing down the stairs and then he could hear the faint sound of the front door snapping on its hinges.

So she was gone. What was he going to do now.? He thought. Clearly John was on his way, by Felicitys indication, he decided that he would see the baby room, and get everything ready for Digg as soon as he got her.

He walked into the closet to get an old t-shirt from his clothing rank to replace it with his pjama top. When he was done changing into some old rags, he then walked out the room and went to scope out the room that felicity decided was to be Connors nursery.

He jotted down a few ideas and inspected the paint she had...most of the walls were already colour coded. So that Digg or whomever was to finish the room would know what colour should go on which wall.

Felicity had always loved the colour peach, she had decided that for the nursery that it was to have a Disney theme to it. Clearly fit for a Prince...or a Queen, if he was being serious.

There was a knock on the door and then he heard the person walk into the house and shout for him, from the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey Oliver! Are you here." It was Diggle. He was clearly early. 

"I'm up here Digg. Getting the room cleared." He shouted for Diggle to come upstairs.

When Diggle finally reached the nursery, he was shocked. Oliver had cleared the room and was busy painting over the walls Felicity wanted.

"Hey man. I see you busy. Where can I start?" Said Diggle, realising that Oliver didn't want to talk. He just wanted to get the room done.

"Just that two walls, then we wait for it to dry and then we'll move in furniture."said Oliver, showing Diggle which paint goes where.

Felicity had been simple this time around, the first time she was pregnant she wanted to be over the top, having both queen women help her, but this time, she knew what she wanted. She wanted it simple.

A few hours later. Oliver put his brush down and opened the balcony doors and the one window in the bedroom. Letting it air, while the paint dries.

"Lets go have some of that Big Belly Busters, you brought. I'm reeking of paint." Oliver said, while wiping his hands from a cloth and when Diggle did the same, the both walked out the door, to the kitchen.

When they reached the kitchen, both men washed there paint dotted hands, and sat down dividing the food amongst them.

Oliver got into his burger with gusto. He was hungry. He hasn't had a burger this good in a while. His mother kept giving him homemade leftovers from Raisa, who had apparently been concerned that he was wasting away.

"So. Connor John, huh. What's up with that?" Said John munching on his fries.

"I wanted to honour one of my friends, and well I've always thought that if one day I have a son, I would name him Connor. And well Felicity liked the idea."Oliver said as he finished the rest of his burger.

Diggle gave him a look and said "Right. And that's all there is. Oliver, I know this thing has you freaked out. Eight months ago, you separated from your wife, now you back, but is it for good, because now there's a baby involved. Do you want to be involved?"

Oliver looked up, and said "Yes Diggle. I Damn well want to be involved. You should've seen us. Me and Connor. When I held him, it was like things fell into place, but Felicity, I don't know. She's different, she closed off, we hardly eat dinner together, she's either busy with baby things, or shes out with the girls. I mean, we haven't said a word about the possibility of divorce. How can I be involved in Connors life, if she doesn't let me."

 

Diggle looked at Oliver, not knowing what to make of Oliver's breakdown. It was clear as day that Oliver loved Felicity still, and that he was agreeing to the idea of having this child with her.

"What I think is... that you should talk. Tell her the things you telling me." Digg replied.

"I can't. She thinks I'm with Laurel. Laurel gosh, why her of all people. Yes we dated, yes we were engaged, but that all fell away when I met Felicity. She doesnt see it Digg, and now I'm keeping her in the dark with yet another Laurel secret. I don't think she will listen to me." Oliver replied.

John sighed and finished his burger, not knowing how to get Oliver to realise his faults.

"C'Mon man its already four. We need to get that furniture together, before your wife gets here. Lyla said that the case worker was coming at eight, with the fostor mom." Digg said, throwing his empty burger paper in the bin.

Then Oliver followed him up and they went to finish the rest of the room.

 

At last when they were done, both men stood back and observed their handy work. They gave each other a high five, and then started cleaning up.

An hour after they had thoroughly cleaned the nursery, Felicity arrived. She placed her bags on a couch in the living room, and heard the laughter of two men. Oliver and John were still up in the nursery. So she decided to go check for herself how far they had gotten.

When she got upstairs, she couldn't believe her eyes, the room looked amazing. Perfect for her little boy. 

When she sucked in her breathe, both men turned around and saw her, tears running down her cheeks.

"I don't...I don't know what to say. This is amazing. Connor is going to love this. I mean when he can enjoy it. But this, this is perfect. Thanks John." She said, moving towards Diggle, hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"Oh it wasn't all my doing. Oliver here, practically finished most of it when i got here." Diggle replied.

Oliver shifted from foot to foot waiting for Felicitys thanks. Which she did, but not in an affectionate way she did for John. She just muttered a surprised thank you, and looked around the room.  
http://www.minimalisti.com/kids-room-ideas/05/nursery-room-design-trends-ideas.html

 

When the guys noticed she wasn't paying them any attention they left the room, leaving her to take it all in.

Diggle soon left after that, leaving Oliver downstairs, alone watching Sports highlights.

He heard a faint ring of a phone, not wanting to scratch he left it to ring. When the shrill filled the room again. He picked up the phone, which was laying on the table.

"Hello. Felicitys phone." He replied.

"Hi, Felicity. It's Gillian. I need to cancel our appointment for home inspection for tonight. And change it for tomorrow. One of the other mothers is having a tough time. I will keep you posted." Said the case worker.

"Hi Gillian. It's Oliver here. Felicity is in the nursery now. But I will pass on the message,oh wait here she is." Oliver replied, holding the phone out to Felicity, who had entered the room. 

When she had the phone, she was talking non-stop and didn't pay him mind, so he got back to his sports programme.

When the call ended. Felicity sat down on the couch opposite him, the one filled with all the bags. She was going through it, checking out the items she had purchased.

Oliver reprimanded himself, mentally, telling himself to stay away, but he couldn't. He switched the t.v. on mute and faced Felicity.

"That's a lot of things you got there, you didn't clean out the store did you." He joked.

Felicity looked up and said "No, but Thea did. I met her at the baby registry place and we got such cute, adorable things. Look at this."

And just like that, they fell back into there usual habit of talking. Oliver just listened and watched, as Felicity held up different items, describing the little items to him. 

He was wrong. He thought. Felicity would make any kid lucky to have her as a mother.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////

A/N: Sorry I took so long. Everything disappeared on me. While I was adding the link for the baby nursery. I'm sorry. Hope everyone enjoy. Nope I didnt spellcheck or proof read. Sorry.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SYNOPSIS:
> 
> *Oliver and Felicity share a moment*
> 
> *Moira , makes her unexpected visit.*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone.
> 
> Firstly I want to thank all of you , for liking this direction I’m heading and also thanks for commenting.  
> Thanks for believing in Their Very Special Gift.  
> I do not own this character’s. I get my direction from a story I have read similar to this and I just wanted to create my own spin on Olicity, I hope everyone is enjoying it as much as I am writing it.
> 
> Kind Regards  
> Mrs Allen-Kent
> 
> P.S.: I hyphenate, because I missed Superman.

//*Enjoy*//

Felicity stood in the nursery, checking off things from her list.  
Things she wasn’t sure was on her tablet, just checking of she has everything for Connor when he gets here. 

Also it was home inspection today. The last one at that. She was nervous. Here was no one to help her. Lyla and Diggle had offered, but she considered it not fair to ask them to help her.

So Felicity had made it her mission to double check things. Both Oliver and Digg had assured her that the nursery was baby proofed, and that Oliver was the one to double check.

She had just waved them off, telling them that she needed piece of mind for herself, and so she herself could be assured that the room was safe for bringing her baby home.

Felicity was still shocked that Oliver had helped set up the room. He surprised her when he sat in the living room with her yesterday, going through baby clothes, and some other things their son would need.

There she goes again, thinking of Oliver as her baby’s father, he hasn’t given indication that he wanted to be involved at all, but there he was fixing up the baby room, and he had actually made the room perfect. 

While she was ticking off her list, she spotted Oliver in a hurry walking past the nursery, towards the guest bedroom he was currently occupying it.

He was wearing a green army t-shirt and a grey sweatpants, riding deliciously low on his hips. He must’ve spotted her staring, because he walked back and stood staring at her from the doorway.

“What are you doing?” Oliver said as he stood with his arms folded, as he waited for her to say anything.

“Nothing.” She replied, then said “ I’m actually checking off things from the list the case worker gave me. Today is the last inspection day. Then Connor is coming home. Oh look at me. I’m already calling him that. Well that’s his name, and you chose it well...uhm yeah.” She babbled, making Oliver grin.

He smiled and replied “Yeah, he is coming home tomorrow right. Well if you need help. Just let me know. I uh...have a car seat in my truck. I can drive you , tomorrow that is. If you want.”  
She looked at him, like he caught her off guard.

“really. Oh, I was actually going to ask Diggle to take me, but that’s great thanks. It will probably be better of we go together. As a couple. So I’ve been meaning to ask.” She started off, Oliver, walked into the room, standing not to close to her , but a distance where he could still hear her clearly and inspect the room.

“Have you decided what you going to tell your mother?” said Felicity, apparently she found it hard to ask him.

“what do you mean” he asked.

“Well I assumed that you would’ve told her that you moved out, Thea was clueless. Don’t worry I didn’t say anything to her. And also that we getting a divorce.” Said Felicity, silently looking down at her shoes, afraid of what Oliver might say. “what are you going to tell her”

It didn’t come as a surprise to anyone , that Moira never liked Felicity, mainly because she was the daughter of a cocktail waitress, and also the fact that her people were nothing, Felicity was the only one who succeeded at becoming a brilliant IT graduate. Still working for Palmer Tech and not her husband's Applied Science division.

“About what. Us, or the baby. I told her we adopting Connor, I haven’t told her that we getting a divorce.” He said, moving around the room, not wanting to look at her. “And, its got nothing to do with them Felicity”

Felicity frowned and said “Do they know you moved out, and that you staying with Laurel. I bet Moira loved that.”

Oliver looked taken aback by Felicity’s tone. He shrugged, and then replied “it hasn’t come up at all. Felicity, look I said I wouldn’t leave until the baby was here, but I can only take so much okay.”

“Okay. So what about now, what about now that Connor is coming home. She’s not going to accept this baby. Walter has been subtle, but I don’t know.” Felicity said, placing a strand of hair behind her ear.

“They don’t have to accept this child Felicity.” He said abruptly.

“I guess they don't.” She whispered, feeling very sad at the thought of her son not having family other than Donna her mom, as a grandma and the rest of her friends as an aunt and uncle figure.

He wouldn’t even have a father figure growing up. Just like her. Oliver’s attitude towards his parents not being close to the baby was valid, but she still felt like he should’ve just told his family the truth, if he was serious about Laurel.

“it still doesn’t justify, that this child, my child will be a queen. His birth certificate, will state him as a queen.” Felicity replied.

“You a Queen.” Oliver said, his voice soft and challenging.

“we all know that means nothing. It’s just a surname that can be thrown away just as easily. I’ve been thinking that when we get our divorce finalized, I would change mine back to Smoak. And Connor would stay a Queen, but not for your mother.” She said.

She certainly had him there. In a corner, where he could say nothing but “Yes, not for my mother.”

“We are such an unthinkable pair.” She said under her breathe.

He looked over at her and said “Why would you say that?”

She looked at him, mortified that she was heard saying that.

“Oh I’m just thinking out loud. My brain to mouth filter is not helping, you know me.” She muttered.

“I thought I did.” He said in a low barely audible tone, but she heard him and gasped. “Well I don’t want to keep you from where you were in a hurry.”

He looked at her, contemplating what she was going to say next.

Then just nodded and said “Yeah. I’m meeting Tommy for drinks then we watching the game, so I might be late.”

 

“It’s okay. You don't have to hide going to Laurel’s.” Felicity said as she shut off her tablet, and started folding up baby blankets.

“Why must you always do this Felicity.” He said massaging the back of his neck. “You know what. Don’t wait up.” And just like that he walked out the nursery, leaving Felicity staring after him.

Later in the day, when Felicity was done with the nursery, she sat on the patio looking through magazines when she heard a car pull up in her driveway. It was Moira Queen. 

The Queen Matriarch in all her glory. She got out of the car and took her sunglasses from her face as she walked up the driveway, towards Felicity on the patio.

“Mrs Queen. What are you doing here?” said Felicity forgetting her manners towards her mother in law.

“Felicity. Hi. It’s always a pleasure to see you. Let’s go inside this weather is making me sick.” Moira said and didn't wait for Felicity to show her inside, she walked into the house like she owned it.

When inside she inspected the house and sat down on Oliver’s favourite sofa, the one she had bought as a house warming gift.

“Felicity, Oliver told me about the baby boy you adopting. That’s great news. I’m not here to give you my blessing but I am here to warn you. People like that girl don’t just give perfect healthy baby’s away like that. No. Have you checked him out.”

Felicity looked shocked. “With all due respect Mrs Queen, Connor is none of your business, Oliver and I are adopting him. Not you, so why are you here?”

Moira looked taken aback by Felicity’s obvious hostility on the subject of the adoption.

“it is my business. When he's getting the Queen name, of course it’s my business.” Moira said.

“its not your business. I’m adopting Connor. He is my son, and I don’t care about your name, I never did.” She basically shouted.

Oliver walked in just in time, because the two women looked like they wanted to murder each other.

“What's going on here?” he said “Mother, what are you doing here?” his mother looked at him and didn’t know what to say.

“Well, your mother here, came to interrogate me about Connors family, his background and basically told me his not fit to bear the Queen name.” Felicity said.

Oliver looked at his mother and said “Really. Mom, I told you to give it a rest. We adopting a baby, its final. He's coming home tomorrow. If you want to come visit, fine , but don’t take it out on Felicity.”

Felicity could hardly remember a time when Oliver stood up for her like this. 

She thanked him with a smile and then said “I have to go. The case worker will be by later. I have to get ready. Thanks for stopping by Moira.” Then she walked out of the room.

Oliver and Moira were just staring at each other.

“Mom, really. Coming to my house and interrogating my wife, wow. That’s not like you.” He said

“Well, I was just worried. I don't know why your wife acts like she did a few minutes ago. Laurel would never do that.” Moira replied.

“Mom. Stop. Please. Let’s go out for an early supper. Then you can drop me off at the Merlyn’s, Tommy and I are going out for drinks”  
Moira nodded and grabbed her purse and let Oliver lead her out of the house. 

Meanwhile they didn’t know that Felicity had heard every word. As tears slipped from her eyes she walked up the stairs to get ready for the home inspection.

A/N: I’m going to implement Tommy and Oliver in the next chapter. Right before the baby gets home.  
I hope everyone enjoyed.  
Love EVERYONE.


	7. Connor's arrival.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Synopsis: 
> 
> Connor is finally coming home!
> 
> Surprise arrival from ???? (Can you guess)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Firstly thanks for everyone who loved the story. 
> 
> Also I'm sorry about the errors all of them are my fault. I write how I wanna right, I don't even worry about proof reading. And I won't until this whole story is done. I will however tweak small problems here and there.
> 
> I'm skipping the home inspection and Tommy's bro-date with Oliver lol to a flash back rather. In Tommy's version of course. 
> 
> I haven't even watched Arrow or the flash for two weeks now, I feel like I'm going into withdrawal, so I might be moody.
> 
> I'm going to say this once more. Gramatical errors will arise, cause clearly I'm typing from my phone and not my laptop, so bear with me, I'm not an alien I'm just a human being, coming from work to at least upload a chapter or two.
> 
> I've decided to get a schedule into place.
> 
> Monday's : Arrow my heart concludes.
> 
> Tuesday/Thursday: Their Very Special Gift.
> 
> Friday/Sunday :The Promise.
> 
> As for uploading two chapters I will see. I don't want to mess up to many chapters without careful thinking.
> 
> So enjoy the baby's arrival. It's gonna be a good one.
> 
> Kind Regards  
> Mrs Allen-Coulsen 
> 
> P.S. Because I'm a Marvel Daughter by heart.

*//Connor's Homecoming//*  

Felicity woke up bright and early.

Today was the day.

He's coming home.

Her son was coming home. She woke up early for a reason, she got out of bed at 7am to get herself ready, and she also decided that cleaning the baby's room one last time would tone down her excitement.

She sensed that today would be a good day. She stood In front of her mirror, looking at herself. What does a mother wear? She thought, playing with her hair, styling it in different ways, thinking up how to get herself ready. As soon as she decided to wear her hair loose on her shoulders, there was a knock on the bedroom door. She knew it was Oliver, but she didn't want him to see her in her ratty pjs. She wore a cotton shorts with mini green Arrows on it , and a flash t-shirt. Two of her favourite hero's.

 

Before she could reply, he entered the bedroom, stammering as he saw her attire. Her wild hair hanging about her head, her beautiful long legs sticking out because of the shorts, he gulped. He seemed to have forgotten why he was in the room in the first place, then it dawned in him that it was almost time to pick Connor up, and he wanted to verify specifics. "Uhm, sorry, for barging in. I just wanted to confirm the time we needed to pick the baby up. And also if you had time for breakfast, I made blueberry pancakes." He said. "So that's where the smell was coming from. I would love to have you." She replied, when Oliver gave her a smirking grin, she realised her error She giggled and said " I meant, pancakes, have them with you, uhh...you know what I mean." She said hiding her flushed face behind her hands. "I know what you meant." He said with a smile on his face. He was actually glad that the two of them could be this calm, and talking after what they had been through.

 

Maybe having this baby in the house, things could be changing. "I'm going to grab a shower. Get ready that is...I'm sooo dirty. Oh Lord. I meant dirty as in sweaty and sticky...oh Lord dig me a grave. Yeah I'm just gonna go." Felicity said stammering about her sentence, rushing to the en-suite, But not relishing in the face that Oliver was laughing and that he seemed lighter today. He must've had a really nice time last night. With laurel. A voice whispered into her head. Felicity shook the thought from her mind, not wanting to spoil her happy Buzz.

 

If he was with Laurel she couldn't say anything, who was she to forbid him when she was the one who gave him the terms for returning to the house. She got undressed and started running the shower.

 

As soon as the water was heated at the right temperature, she got under the shower head and enjoyed the heat of the water droplets falling down her body. Clearly she had a lot of thoughts on her mind, she decided to forget about her problems now, and just focus on her son coming home.

 

\---------- ---------------- -------------- ---------------------- ---------- Oliver stood In the kitchen, getting the rest of the pancakes onto plates. He had set the maple syrup in the middle of the table, he had added scrambled eggs and bacon with the meal, pairing it with Felicity's favourite drink. COFFEE.

When he was done, Felicity walked down the stairs and entered the kitchen a few minutes later. She looked absolutely beautiful today. She looked like a mother. Conservative, and strong. Like every mother should be. She was wearing a royal blue high waited skirt with a peplum cream top paires with a royal blue blazer and nude pumps and accessories. She looked perfect.

She gave him a look when she caught him staring and smiled at him. "Do I look okay. Is something wrong?" Felicity asked immediately checking for anything wrong with her outfit. He shook his head and said "No. It's perfect. Come let's have breakfast. It's almost 9am and then we need to go, you know traffic this time around the Glades. It's not the place to be this early." He motioned for her to sit down, and started serving breakfast for the both of them.

 

They ate in silence, until Felicity's phone rang. She answered "Hello. Hi Gillian. Yes we're on our way. Oh a new baby in the house, would be perfect. Is Lily there. Oh, okay. Well Oliver and I are just done with breakfast and we"'ll be there. Yes, we do have a car seat. Oliver has one installed in the car. Yes. Thank you. See you soon." Then she hung up the phone, and started jumped up hysterically, shouting "Oh Oliver, c'mon we need to leave. The fostor mom is waiting for us. Lets go. I dont want to be late." Then she drank some of her coffee and took her last bite of the pancake and stared packing her bag.

 

Oliver had wiped his hands and noticed that Felicity already had a nappy bag on her arm and a thick blanket in her hands. "Are you sure we need all that?" He said, grabbing his keys while following her to the front door.

 

She gave him a look and said "Yes. The case worker just confirmed what I have here is what we need. So let's go." She then side stepped around him and walked out the room, leaving Oliver to put in the code and lock up. When they were both in the car seat buckled up, he then drove off and out of the driveway.

 

Felicity was already busy texting on her phone and sending out emails from her tablet, letting the world know that their son was coming home. Oliver shook his had, no, he thought, Connor is not his son. He needed to wipe that notion from his mind. If the adoption was final, he would leave. It's what Felicity wanted, but now his not so sure its what he wants. So he just drove, and listened to Felicity Skype calling her family and friends.

 

\------------ --------- ------- ------- -------- ------ ------ ------ ------ ---- An hour and a half later, due to traffic, Oliver and Felicity finally reached CNRI. The fostor mom had to sign some documents, and clearly didn't have a lawyer, so CNRI was helping her out, for minimum payments.

 

CNRI was where Laurel use to work. What are the odds Felicity thought. She grabbed her bag, and baby diaper bag, and got out of the car. Oliver got out a few minutes later with he car seat, following Felicity into the building. When the receptionist led them to the office, her heart stopped.

 

There was the fostor mom, Heather, sitting with a little baby in her arms. He was feeding on a bottle. It made Felicitys heart swell. Her son. He was here. Coming home.

 

When the case worker spotted them, she welcomed them into the room and asked them to sit. "Here you go Mommy. Hold your son." Said Heather (forster mom) She had gotten up as soon as Felicity sat down and handed her the baby. As soon as the baby was nestled in Felicitys arms she started crying. Not a heart breaking sob, but the tears still feel.

 

Oliver stood next to her, looking down at the baby boy in his wife's arms. This is what Felicity has always wanted. She wanted to be a mother and now she had a second chance, to finally be this little guys mother. "The biological parent signed off yesterday. Connor will stay with you for six months and then, you will have to appear in court, so the judge can declare you're his parents. How do you feel mommy and daddy?" Said Gillian, she mostly directed the question at Oliver, who only stood back to stare at Felicity and the baby.

He didn't know what to say. Felicity looked at him, waiting for him to respond, so he just said "I'm spellbounded. This is what me and Felicity had been waiting for. I'm just glad he's coming home today. So she can stop running to the nursery to double check things." He ended with a low huff.

When the papers were signed, Felicity placed the baby in the car seat, strapping him in like a pro. All those classes paid off.

When it was time to leave, she had to carry the diaper bag and her things, but Oliver, being the gentlemen that he was, took the car seat from her hands and motioned for her to take the rest of the baby's things. They thanked the case worker and the fostor mom and the lawyers, then headed out the boardroom.

As soon as they walked past the other offices, the other people standing around where cheering, and wishing them luck with the baby, Felicity has been emotional through out the wall out. With the baby strapped in, she got in the back with Connor, and waited for Oliver to get in. He was first double checking things on the exterior of the car and then got in. He caught her looking at him through the review mirror and said. "Yes I know. I just had to make sure. Let's go home." Then he stared the car and drove off. The drive home wasn't that long, the car was filled with soft baby noises, Oliver had to check if everything was okay in the back seat. It would seem that the days excitement got to Felicity, because she had dozed off. Her right arm throw protectively over the car seat. They reached home, a few minutes later, at approximately twelve. Oliver didn't stay parked  in the driveway, he drove straight into the garage, so that the coldness would not affect the baby. He switched the car off, and sat in the car, turning his body so he could wake Felicity. "Hey. Felicity. Honey. We home." He said in a soft tone, to scared to wake the baby. Her eyes slowly fluttered open, she was yawning loudly, then covered her mouth with her hand, blushing as she looked over at Oliver, who was smirking. "Thanks. I needed that. Let's get Connor inside. It's a bit cold in the garage." She replied and then started unbuckling the car seat. "Let me take him, you wearing heels, take the bags." Oliver offered, surprising Felicity with his gracious offer.

 

She looked at the baby then back at Oliver and nodded. "Okay. The car seat is heavy. Not that Connor is heavy, he's so tiny and scrumptious... he's a little gem." Then she moved out of the way, and grabbed her bag and the diaper bag, standing outside beside the car door, waiting for Oliver to get out.

 

When he was, he moved the hood over the baby's face, so that it cocooned Connor in the car seat, then they walked into the adjoining door on the right, leading then to the kitchen. Oliver put his keys on the counter top and looked at Felicity. "Where do you want me to set him down?" He asked. Felicity put the bags down and walked up to Oliver, to take a peak at the baby, sleeping peacefully. "You know he's not going anywhere right." Oliver said with a grin on his face. "I know, I'm just so happy you know. He's so perfect." Felicity replied, with a big smile on her face. "Put his in the living room, I will be there now, I'm just going to get some juice." Then Oliver walked out of the kitchen and into the living room, setting the car seat on the couch in the middle of him and a big pillow. He opened the barrier and gasped. Connor was awake. And it was as if he was looking at Oliver. Connor being only three weeks old didn't actually look directly at him, but I felt that way. "Hey little guy. Do you remember me? I'm your dad. Yes I am. You are so tiny. But don't worry, as soon as you are big enough, I will take you to your first baseball game." Oliver whispered, he then put his forefinger in Connors tiny hand, who immediately gripped his finger.

 

Tears threatened to fall from his eyes,he hasn't had a moment like this. His heart was torn. He wanted to stay with Felicity and their son. Or her son, he corrected himself, but he knew Felicity, she was headstrong. Just like her mother.

When he wanted to take Connor out of the car seat he heard a knock on the door and Felicity shout, "I'll get it!" Then when she opened the door she heard another voice this one louder than Felicity's. "My beautiful girl!" The person shouted. Donna. Donna was here, she didn't come alone. Iris and Caitlin had also joined Donna on a visit today. "Where is he? C'mon I want to see my grandson." Donna said sounding very excited. He heard them come into the living room, so he stood up, Donna didn't pay him any mind as she ziplined straight for the baby, cooeing at him in her baby voice.

"Awww, he's a cute little nugget, yes you are, yes you are." Said Donna. Felicity looked mortified. "Mom! Mom. He's sleeping." But when she got there, Connor was wife awake. She looked at Oliver apologetically, she know she told him that they would spend some alone time with the baby, clearly she was wrong to tell her mother, who ended up rushing straight over. "Oliver. Hi. Nice to see you again" said Iris, with much hostility in her voice. "You too Iris. Caitlin, Donna. I have to get something from my room." He said and turned on his heel to walk out the room.

 

Felicity walked after him and caught his hand. "I'm sorry. I didnt know they would come over today." Felicity whispered. "It's okay. Everyone wants to meet your baby. So let them. I'm going to take work out in the gym." Oliver replied, flinching when he saw the look of hurt on Felicity's face when he called Connor her son, not their son. He wanted to apologise, but she held up her hand and walked away. He looked at her walking away from him. How many times is he going to hurt her, until she finally walks away and not come back. He then ran upstairs leaving the women alone with Connor who he had already fallen in love with. Deep in his heart he loved Felicity,and now also the little boy, but he knew as soon as she found out his secret, she would never forgive him. --------- ------- ------- -------- -------- ------- ------ -------- -------

 

A/N: Hope everyone liked this. I sure did. 


	8. First Night Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Synopsis:
> 
> Felicity spends time with the baby.
> 
> Oliver finally talks to Felicity.
> 
> And Laurel pays Felicity a visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Heeeeey. I enjoyed writing the previous chapter. And look, I added thee most adorable baby picture...isn't he adorable.
> 
> This chapter has been on my mind for a long time. So it's night time, and Felicity and Connor needs bonding time, maybe a sneak peak with Oliver in the mix.
> 
> And yes Laurel comes to visit. How will that all go down I don't know...hopefully good.
> 
> So enjoy.
> 
> Kind Regards  
> Mrs Allen

//*Mother and Son Bonding*//

Felicity sat on the couch, staring at her son. It had all become real to her. Connor was home and he was just the sweetest baby of all. He looked so cute and cuddly in his baby clothes. The ones Thea had picked out, and insist he sleep in, for his first night home.

She was watching television for about and hour after her mother had left, and so had Iris and Caitlin. Leaving Felicity sitting in the lounge with her son, who has not settled down yet.

Caitlin had warned Felicity to give it time, breastfeeding a baby was hard, if the baby wasn't feeling it yet. Felicity had tried breastfeeding him when her mother was still here, but everyone ended up laughing, because Connor had spit her nipple out, because he wasn't feeling it.

Two days before Connor ended up coming home, Felicitys milk started to kick in, and she had felt happy, because now she could be a full in mother. Giving her son what he needed. That's why as she was sitting on the couch, she decided to give it another try.

"Okay Connor. Mommy's decided its time to feed you, before naptime. What do say? Let's give it a try." Felicity said, positioning Connor into her arms the way she was thought by her mother and Caitlin just earlier in the day.

When Connor settled in her arms, she started to unbotton a few more buttons on her shirt and thank God that she wasn't wearing a bra but a camisole, so she could just take out her boob.

It took a few tries until finally Connor latched on and started drinking from her. Felicity was internally screaming out, because it was so unreal, she was breastfeeding and her son was actually drinking the milk. They were bonding. Like mother and Son should. She had waited a lifetime for this moment, and here it was, finally. She could only hope that one day she would share this special moments with Oliver.

"See, little Connor, mommys here, and she will take care of you for two parents okay, and I will love you for the both of us." Felicity whispered as she stroked the fine hairs on his head, laying herself and Connor down on the couch, so he could be cuddled against her while drinking his milk.

Just then Oliver walked into the living room, he saw Felicity lay on the couch, sleeping, she had the baby in her arms, he was lights out, his mouth slowly moving, as he was drinking from Felicity, when did that happen he thought, its not like she told him that she was going to do that procedure.

"Felicity. Heeey. Honey. I think Connor is done, Fe-li-city...hey c'mon wake up." Oliver said. But Felicity was just moaning and groaning about an extra five minutes of sleep. Oliver was smiling. He looked down at his wife, and their son. He wished he could be involved. But he couldn't get involved, because of his secret. But he had to figure out a way to make his marriage work one more time, he needed to speak to Felicity. And soon he will, when he could, but not now that she was bonding with the baby.

"Okay buddy, mommy is sleeping, so why don't me and you have a men only time and make some food. I'm starving."Oliver said, bending down to pick Connor up, who was now making soft mewling noises. When Connor was safely in his arms, he lightly threw a couch throw over Felicity covering her exposed breast against the cold.

Then he took Connor into the kitchen, with carseat in his other hand and started burping him, setting a now fully awake Connor into the car seat, strapping him in, as Oliver moved around the kitchen taking out the things he needed to whip up a meal for him and Felicity.

"You not hungry again, are you buddy?" Oliver whispered, as he was chopping the onions, he decided a light meal was sufficient for two people. Lasagne and garlic bread. With red wine, but now that he figured Felicity was breastfeeding, he would skip the wine and just have some juice.

When Connor started making his soft baby noises, Oliver knew the little guy was lights out. He was sleeping and making noises, which tore at Oliver's heart. He really liked this baby, this was his son. He could feel it deep down, he honestly had to speak to Felicity soon, so he could start being a part of their life.

When the meal was done, Felicity walked into the room and yawned. Then she smiled, waving at Oliver, then walked over to the carseat.   
"His asleep. Wow. He must've been tired." Felicity whispered.

Oliver started dishing he food into plates and said "Yeah, I burped him, and he was still talking to me about guy stuff before he hit lights out." Then he started laughing when Felicity did the same.

"Guy stuff huh... Connor you still to young for guy stuff okay." Felicity said to a sleeping baby, then to Oliver. "I'm going to get him to bed, his so tired. Il be right down okay. Thanks for the food." 

Then Oliver replied "No. Let me go out him down, you just woke up, sit down and eat. Il be right back." Then he wiped his hands off with a dry towel and picked up the car seat from the counter and walked out of the room.

Felicity sighed, when she sat down and looked at the food her husband had prepared. This was nice, sitting down with her husband, having a quiet meal, while their baby was sleeping. No! She thought. Oliver was probably thinking of ways to start the divorce process, but it would've been nice if they could enjoy a meal and not worry about divorce. When Oliver came back down, he saw Felicity had already started with the meal. He sat down, and fixed himself a plate. They ate in silence and then he couldn't take it anymore and put his knife and fork down and said "Felicity, I think we should talk." 

Felicity stopped halfway with the bread, and then looked at Oliver and said " What is there to talk about Oliver. You getting a divorce, and I will stay here, or move out, whatever you want."

But Oliver just shook his head and got up from his chair and then took the one next to her, taking her hands into his. "That's the point Felicity. I want to stay with you and the baby. I know we've had tough times, but I miss you honey. I miss holding you in my arms, I miss kissing you, and I just want you back. I don't want a divorce." The he pulled her close to him, using his right hand to brush her hair out of her face, and then placing it around the back of her neck. Felicity didn't know if this was a dream come true or if it was fake but she needed this. "Oliver, what are you saying?" Felicity uttered, to caught up in the sensation of Oliver kissing her and telling her he wants her. 

"Felicity! Felicity.... are you okay." Oliver asked from across the room, looking at Felicity who looked flushed.

"Oh God, Oliver, I'm sorry. I was just...I uhm.. thank you for this wonderful meal." Felicity said and jumped up from her seat, leaving Oliver a bit stunned that Felicity ran out of the room.

Oliver sat back down and thought, there goes his one opportunity to speak to Felicity. So he just ate his food and pondered on the thoughts of his wife, and New born son who were upstairs, bonding without him.  
\------------------- --------- ---------- ------- ------- ---------- ------ ---

//*Laurel pays Felicity a visit*//

Oliver woke up at seven in the morning, hearing Felicity singing a lallaby to the baby. He got up and walked out of the guest room, towards the nursery. He found Felicity dressing Connor into what looked like a long sleeve top with mini arrows on it, and a denim baby dungree, with tiny blue socks and shoes to fit his top. He looks adorable, he was enthralled in Felicitys singing voice, that he didn't even hear her stop and look at him.

"Good morning, Oliver." Felicity said picking Connor up from the changing table. Then stood in front of him.

"Good morning. Morning little man. You guys look amazing. Where you off too?" Oliver said as he got closer to Felicity and Connor, putting his finger in Connors fist.

"I'm going to visit Sara today. She's in town and wants to meet Connor." Felicity said.

Oliver just nodded and replied "I didn't know Sara was in town, Laurel didn't...Felicity, no I know, I'm sorry. Look can we talk, please." 

Felicity looked at him, then she nodded. She followed him out of the room and down to the living room.   
Oliver had made coffee and brought it into the lounge, Felicity was breastfeeding Connor in front of him, she got a little shy and then used the baby blanket to close her up.

"I have seen more than that you know." Oliver said while throwing the sugar into the cup. Then handing It off to Felicity who had declined, opting for juice instead.

"Oliver, I'm breastfeeding, juice is fine. So what do you want to talk about." Felicity replied dreading this talk, clearly after last night, and where her thoughts were going, she felt even more flustered.

"I know, Felicity, I can see that. Uhm, I just...well here goes. I love you, you know I do, and I wanted to say that I want a second chance, please, I love you honey, and I want to be part of Connors life, and your life if you let me." Oliver said, straight out with all the pent up emotion that he had.

Felicity looked at him, not knowing what to say, before she could respond the door bell rang. "Hold that thought, let me get the door." Oliver said, getting up placing a kiss on Felicitys forehead.

Felicity was waiting in the lounge for Oliver, burping Connor, when Oliver walked back in with a guest. It was Laurel. Gorgeous Laurel. She looked immaculate. Her clothing oozing, 'I'm a ADA and I am dressed for it." She wore a perfect suit set. Her high waisted black skirt, with a red blouse tucked in, and her black blazer. She looked perfect, her Felicity was, sitting on the couch, in a floral sundress and gold sandles. She looked like a mother, while Laurel looked like a runway model.

"Hi Laurel. What brings you by?" Felicity said, holding her son tight to her.

Laurel sat down and handed the gift bag to Oliver who sat down next to Felicity.

"Oliver might have mentioned that the baby has arrived. I'm so happy for you guys. I brought you something from me and Tommy. I hope you like it." Laurel said.

Felicity looked at them, as they looked at her, obviously waiting for her to open it. So she handed the baby over to Oliver and then took the gift bag. Checking what it was. It was a baby jumper with a 'I love my mommy' stamp on it.

"Thank you Laurel. It's amazing." Felicity replied.  
Then going through the rest of the clothing items.

Laurel looked at Oliver with the baby and smiled.  
"Ollie, you guys look so perfect together. Felicity, I'm so happy for you. I wish Tommy would come visit, and see this." She said somberly.

Felicity saw the look on Laurels face. It was the same look she had many years ago, when she saw other mothers with their kids in the park. Laurel's arms was empty, just like hers was.

"Would you like to hold him Laurel, while Oliver gets you a cup of coffee." Felicity asked setting the clothes next to her motioning for Oliver to hand the baby off to Laurel, who was preparing her for this moment.

When he was finally in her arms, Laurel started sobbing. "Oh, he's so perfect. I wish Tommy could be here, see this, how old is he?" Laurel asked.

"Oh he's only about a few weeks old. But I'm breastfeeding him, so he would be able to pick up soon." Felicity said.

Laurel just looked at the baby and said "He's perfect Felicity. I'm happy for you." Then she handed the baby back to Felicity and smiled.

"You should come for Dinner tonight. Oliver will cook his famous Chicken Cordon Bleu."Felicity Said to Laurel, while laying Connor into his carseat. She looked at Laurel and enjoyed the coffee with her.

"It's okay. I don't wanna intrude." Said Laurel, setting her cup on the table.

"It's not. We can talk, about the adoption. If you want I could write you a recommendation if you want. That is if you consider." Said Felicity, looking on of Connor was situated properly in the car, because he started nagging, and then Oliver walked in and sat down.

"Oh, I don't want to intrude, he seems fussy, I should go, we'll talk later." Laurel said. Getting up taking her bag and straightening her clothes.

"Laurel. Let me see you out." Said Oliver. Then led Laurel to the front door, and walked her to her car.

"Oliver, he's perfect. You should stay with your family. I will speak to Tommy. Don't worry about me, or Tommy. We'll be fine." Said Laurel.

Oliver then sighed and responded "Laurel. I understand. I am staying with my wife. We have a son now. But I can't keep this secret anymore. How long before Tommy finds out that you were pregnant Laurel, and that Sara's one year old is actually yours.His your fiance. He needs to know." 

Tears fell down Laurels eyes as she stood looking at Oliver who just stood staring at her, before she could get into her car, Felicity ran to the door shouting..."Oliver, we need to get to the hospital. Tommy was in an accident and its pretty bad." Then she turned around and ran back into the house, leaving Laurel standing by her car looking like she had just lost her world.

"Laurel. Come. Let me take my truck, I have to get Felicity and Connor. You not in a position to drive." Said Oliver, as he lead Laurel to his Suv parked next to Felicitys mini. She sat down in the passenger seat in front, and sat in silence as Oliver strapped Connor with his carseat in the back and Felicity running with the diaper bag and got in the back with the baby. Oliver got in the front and started the car.

"Don't worry Laurel. Everything will be fine." Felicity said as they drove off to the hospital.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////

#EnufSaid. What will happen in the next chapter, stay tuned, its about to get bumpy.


	9. Truth Vs Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Synopsis: 
> 
> *Tommy finds out the truth.
> 
> *Felicity finds out the truth
> 
> * And Moira is up to no good.
> 
> That's fair right, there's a fine point between the secrets we keep, or the truth we refuse to share because we afraid... let's find out what the Starling Darlings are keeping from each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey. Sorry for uploading so late. I clearly had to have a day to relax and enjoy my freedom day of my stories.
> 
> I haven't watched Arrow or the Flash in what feels like months. 
> 
> I just feel like I'm suffering from writers block. So I haven't even the clue as to how this will turn out, but I've missed my Olicity couple who have inspired me since season 2 the rest is forgotten.
> 
> So here goes.
> 
> Enjoy
> 
> Kind Regards  
> Mrs ....
> 
> Ps: I seem to have lost my superhero surname. Don't worry. Not divorced just seperated from my character for a while until I catch up. Lol

*//Tommy finds out the truth//*

It was a blur. A whirlwind to be exact. How Oliver got them to Starling General, in tact was in fact a mystery. Laurel had been crying since they left the house, even Connor has picked up on her distress, he was nagging whole time, and Felicity couldn't feed him, because they were still driving. So she tried her very best to calm him down. 

When they finally arrived at the hospital, Laurel jumped out of the car, leaving Oliver and Felicity with a sobbing Connor. His face was red from all the crying, he only calmed down, when Oliver upstrapped him from the back seat of the car, and waited for Felicity to grab the diaper bag and her bag, then he locked the car doors, and held his hand out for her to take. She placed her hands in his, and followed him into the elevator, which would take them up inside the hospital from the parking garage.

When they got on top, they asked one of the help desk ladies to direct them to Tommys floor, and they did as he asked, giving him the room number and the floor. When they arrived, only close family was sitting in the waiting room. Tommys parents. His parents, and Laurel was sitting drinking coffee with Thea, who seemed to have brought a friend around. 

Connor was still crying, making everyone look up to face them, Thea smiled and got up, she then placed her mug on the table and smiled  
"Look at him. He's so cute. Can I hold him?" She asked as she peaked into the carseat Oliver held in his hand.

"I need to feed him first Thea, or I will never hear the end of this crying, and it literally just breaks my heart, and my breast hurt too, I know...not the time, sorry, let's sit and you tell me about Tommy." Felicity replied, leading Thea to the far end of the room, sitting down on the soft couch, Oliver stopped in front of her, and placed the seat on the table in front of them. He unstrapped Connor and handed him over to Felicity. She accepted the baby, and placed him in her arms in the perfect position, then opened her parka and began undoing the buttons of her top. She was about to take out her boob, when Oliver cleared his throat. Both women looked up to him, and saw his flushed look. "I will leave you ladies alone to talk. I'm going to get some coffee, find out what's happening." Then he spun around and walked away so fast, making Thea giggle at her brother's obvious embarrassment.

" So Tommy was in a car accident. Some drunk driver bumped into him, his going to be fine. His leg got caught against the side door, and his got a head injury because he knocked his head, his going to be fine. Doctors are checking him over." Thea informed Felicity about Tommys injuries, and what happened. As soon as Connor was done drinking his fill, Felicity handed him over to Thea so she could burp her nephew. Felicity sat down, relaxing on the couch, taking a sip of bottled water Oliver brought her,when she heard a familiar voice call out to her.

"Felicity?, What are you doing here?"

When she looked up, she found a tall guy wearing a navy blue t-shirt and a dark coat, with black jeans. It was Ray Palmer. Her closest friend she had since she started working for his company.

She got up and said " Ray, so good to see you again, and so soon, shouldn't you be in Metropolis, have you seen the Daily Planet yet?"

Ray smiled and walked over to her, he hugged her and replied "Yes. I'm back. Couldn't stay for long, Ken...." before he could continue, someone cleared their throat. It was Oliver. And he didn't look all to pleased with his company rival this close to his family.

"Felicity, honey has Connor been burped yet." He asked,giving Ray a look...then he said "Palmer. It's good to see you, what brings you by?" Not backing down from his staredown. Which he clearly won, because Ray looked at Felicity and said "Kendra is here, she sprained her ankle pretty badly when she slipped off a step stool. It was pretty bad. Look I have to go. Felicity I hope to see you and the little guy soon." Then just like that he turned around and headed back the way he came.

"You did not have to do that. What's wrong with you Oliver. That's my boss." Said Felicity, in a low voice, not wanting to wake Connor, who was now back in his seat and sleeping. Oliver didn't know what to say, so he just kept his mouth.

So they sat down and waited for news on Tommy. Laurel had gone in and didn't come out yet. Then they heard it, the shouts from Tommy to Laurel, and her trying to reason with him. Oliver got up and followed the others into the room.

"Tommy, please. You have to understand..."said Laurel, tears falling from her eyes, and Tommy who sat in his bed, looked at, her and then he looked directly at Oliver and screamed. "You knew. You knew she had my child and said nothing. I've missed three years of my daughter's life. She's been under my nose this whole time and I didn't even know. How could you lie to me, Ollie, I thought you were my friend."

Oliver walked into the room towards Tommy and said " We are friends, I know I should've told you, but Laurel was right, you weren't in the right space back then, you weren't ready and..."

Tommy then reached his boiling point and said " I wasn't ready, who are you to tell me that, she's my daughter, you kept my child from me, did you tell Felicity what you did, does your wife know that you were contacted by a family a year ago, to adopt a little girl, and you took your name off the database.," he shouted to angry to control his words. "Tommy that's enough." Said Malcolm in a stern voice.

"No dad. Clearly everyone's keeping secrets. It's truth time. I'm sick of all the lies. Felicity I'm sorry you had to hear all this." Said Tommy, making everyone turn in the direction he was looking at. There...in the doorway stood Felicity, she was clutching a baby blanket. She had tears in her eyes, then she turned around and left.

Oliver found her in the waiting room, grabbing her bags and taking Connor, walking away from Thea and her friend Roy. He caught up to her and pulled her to a stop.

"Felicity. Please. Don't go. It's not safe for you to travel with Connor in this state. Let me grab my jacket and we'll go home. Il drive us home." He asked in a sincere manner. Waiting for her to reply she just nodded and he then rushed to grab his jacket and his keys and said his goodbyes to his parents and his sister. He caught up with Felicity and they walked in silence back to the car. Connor strapped in with Felicity in the back seat, Oliver got in the car and drove them home.

*meanwhile at the hospital.*

Tommy had just got the shock of his life. He has a daughter. A daughter, who was three years old. Three years of her life he missed. He didn't even know what she looked like, if she had anything that resembled him in her features. He hadn't been ready to hear this, he was blown away by the fact, that Laurel, his laurel had kept this secret from him all these years. He had to wonder where the child was, so he told his mother to call Laurel back into the room and give them privacy.

When she enters the room again, she starts off with "Tommy I can explain." 

But he gives her no time he just sits up and says "No. You don't get to talk. You listen." Then Laurel nodded and sat in the chair that his father had once occupied.

"We have a daughter. Where is she? Did you give her up for adoption?" He asked with disgust in his tone as he asked her the adoption question.

"No" she quickly responded "I didn't put her up for adoption. Sara's been raising her, in Coast City."

Tommy sucked in his breath, he couldnt believe his ears, laurel had just told him that her sister was mothering his child. 

"Sara. You telling me that, my daughter, our daughter has been in Coast City this whole time, that little girl Emmeline is my child." He said.

Laurel could only nod. "Yes. Emmeline is our daughter."

"Get out. Now! I need to think." He shouted, making laurel jump out of the seat, and leave the room as fast as she could.

The little girl he had met at the store a month ago with Sara, was his daughter. The girl who lit up like a Christmas tree when he handed her a fluffy toy he had bought in the store because her one was soaked. He had run back into the store to buy one for her. No wonder Sara was shocked to see him, and couldn't run away as fast as she could. She had been keeping this secret from him too. 

He got out his cell phone and scrolled through his contacts and dialed Sara's number.

Sara: Hello. Tommy. I heard your in hospital are you okay.

Tommy: I'm fine. When were you planning on telling me that your daughter Emmeline is actually my daughter.

Sara: Tommy. I'm sorry. I was...I... it's not my place. You and laurel need to sort out your own shit.

Then he heard a voice on the other side.

Emmeline:Moooomy. Let's go go swim.

He sucked in his breath and asked " Is that her. Is that Emmeline.?"

But Sara didn't answer him she just said "I have to go. Tommy. I'm sorry."

Then she hung up. Leaving Tommy with only a voice that would haunt his dreams.

 

*//Meanwhile in the waiting room//*

Moira was pacing the room, walking up and down, thinking of what Tommy had said about Oliver. She decided that Oliver needed out of this marriage before he gets sucked in again so she did what she had too. From her perspective Oliver was forced into this adoption, and adoption he clearly didn't want to be apart of.

She took out her phone and called her lawyer.

"Jean. Sorry to bother you so late. I need you to track Lily. I have no idea what her surname is, but I need you to get her to take her child back. To reconcile and bond with him enough so she can take him back, before the court rule in favour of Felicity as his mother."

 

I'm doing this for you son. Only for you, my beautiful, beautiful boy. She thought as she hung up the phone.  
**************************************************

What do y'all think? Stay tuned, cause its gonna be and emotional ride.


	10. The New Day Has Come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Synopsis:
> 
> *Lily is back
> 
> * Tommy makes a decision
> 
> *Felicity and Oliver mends fences.
> 
> The life of a child is precious to a mother. A mother knows her son before his even born, a mother nurtures and gives life...how far is Moira willing to go, to separate mother and son, stay tuned for the next chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hiiiiii. Thanks all for the wonderful comments. You guys have kept me sane during these past few days when I skipped two days due to writers block.
> 
> So I figured. Today I will give everyone a bonus chapter. Right. So here goes.
> 
> I hope everyone missed Laurel aka Black Canary as much as I do...I've never liked Laurel, but the loss is true... so enjoy this chapters... It could be all over soon.
> 
> Kind Regards  
> Mrs Allen

//*Chapter Text*//

Felicity woke up the next morning. Exhausted. Connor had woken up at two a.m for his first feeding of the day. Then when he had finally dozed off, she was woken up again at six a.m., but this time he was only nagging, and needed a cuddle.

And that's how she was sitting in the living room. She sat on the couch, with Connor nursing from her, as he was listening to her reading him some binary codes. Maybe It's because he liked her voice, or maybe it's because he was interested in information technology.

Felicity then switched on the tv, and watched some cooking show on the cooking channel. Last night had been quick. When she arrived at home, Oliver had asked to speak to her and she had refused, saying that she needed time, and that he needed to understand that what he did was wrong. So they arranged to speak in the morning.

When Connor, was done feeding, he let out a satisfied sigh, and then started wiggling, as if letting her know he's done, and needs to be burped.

"Is it just me, or can that guy eat. Every time I come down, you either done nursing him, or busy nursing him, he must way a ton by now." Oliver said, as he walked into the room. He had a serving tray in his hands, there was a plate of pancakes, with Felicity's favourite cream cheese, and he had poured her a glass of orange juice. This was probably his apology peace offering.

"I made you breakfast. I heard you come down with him. He's up early, let me have him, I will burp him, you can enjoy your breakfast." Oliver placed the tray in front of Felicity on the coffee table, then rubbed his hands together, and then held his arms out to take the baby. When Connor was settled in his arms, Oliver threw a burp cloth over his shoulder, like Digg had taught him to do. 

He then started walking in ten diameter circles, and started talking to Connor about baseball and football. Felicity sighed and got back to eating her lovely pancakes.

When Connor was burped, and laid in the portable crib, that Oliver had purchased without telling Felicity, they sat down facing each other, waiting for one or the other to start the conversation.

So Felicity started first. "Why Oliver? I know it was hard losing our first baby, and the second one, was a little girl. Is that why you did it, we could've been parents." She asked him.

He replied " I know. I was just devastated. When I found out that the couple who were giving up their child was a little girl, I lost it. I didn't want to get my hopes up, only to lose another daughter. Our little girl may not have lived full term, but she was still our child."

Felicity held her breathe for a long time, she couldn't remember how long, but when she released it, it was as if a weight had been lifted off her chest.

She opened her arms, and moved closer to him taking him into her arms, holding him, he then placed his head on her chest and started sobbing.

"I am so sorry. I'm sorry I waited this long to tell you. I was sure you would hate me. So sure, that I had missed my chance at having a family with you. And I've fallen in love with Connor. He's amazing. And I so badly want for you both to be my family again. If you let me. I promise Felcity, I will care for him, I finally see what you meant. I love him like his my own." Oliver whispered.

Felicity had started sobbing, when Oliver had finally told her the words she'd been aching to hear. That he accepted Connor. He accepted that Connor was now their son. So she did the only thing she could. She lifted his head, and bent hers down, and took his lips with her own. She kissed him with all the pent up desire she had kept buried for a long eight month. 

"Is this for real. Are you accepting me into your life? Because I want to be your husband again, and I'd very much like to be a father to Connor." He had said in between kisses.

Felicity just smiled and nodded. "Yes Oliver. I do. Always and forever. Now shut up and kiss me, this son of ours has no timing what so ever." Then he smiled too, and kissed her again, forgetting about the food on the table.  
*************************************************

Tommy waited for the doctor to fill out his discharge papers. He had a cast around his left leg, and he still had his head dressed in cotton wraps to keep his head wound from getting any bacteria in the cut.

He stared at his phone, no calls from Laurel, none from his friends and he certainly hadn't received one from Sara, who had been avoiding him for quite some time now.

When the door opened, he looked up. It wasn't the doctor. No, it was Sara, and her girlfriend Nyssa. Sara was holding a little girls Barbie backpack in her left hand but he wasn't focused on her at all. No, he was focused on Nyssa, who had a little girl in her arms, she had the most nicest green blue eyes he'd ever seen, just like Laurels, her head was filled with nice brown curls. She certainly got it from him, her nose,and her chin, this was his daughter, she looked exactly like the Merlyns. She reminded him of his mother.

"Momma, who is tiss..? "Emmeline asked, clearly looking at Tommy, waiting patiently for her mother to reply.

"This is Tommy. His mom's friend." Sara replies, nodding to Tommy.

"Hi, Tinny..." she said obviously shy, so she turned her face, and hid it in Nyssa's scarf.

He smiled and then said "We need to talk. Because this arrangement is not cutting it. I wanna be close to my daughter, so we have to talk. I'm being released today, so you have to call Laurel. And we will talk. Because I'm not giving up the rights to my daughter." He had said.

Glad that he had met his child, he watched as Sara walk out of the room, then Nyssa, who stopped and whispered something into Emmeline's ears, she looked up and waved at him and said "Bye Tinny." Then she was gone from his view.

This is it Tommy thought, he needed to speak to his parents, get their advice and figure out a way to fit into Emmeline's schedule, because there was no way in he'll that he will leave his daughter, not now after he had met her.

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

Felicity cuddled up next to Oliver on the couch, he had been nuzzling her neck, and places kisses on her earlobe, telling her how much he wanted her, and how he had missed her. She had just laughed and said "You need to get a baby sitter, just for the night." She had teased him.

"Just for a night. Honey I have plans. I need you all to myself." He said as he kissed her again, he had laid her down on the couch, and laid himself in between her thighs, kissing her, then he unbuttoned her shirt, kissing the tops of her breast. 

"These are massive. Have I told you, that you look so beautiful and serene when you feed our son. How did that happen by the way?" Oliver asked, sucking on the exposed skin, moving the material away little by little. Licking the path between her swollen breast.

"When I heard that Lily wanted us to adopt her son, Caitlin actually advised me on this method, since he's a new born, I figured he needed to bond with me and I wanted to be his mother in the fullest sense of the word." Felicity said, as she threaded her fingers in his hair.

"Well you my dear, are remarkable." He said, kissing her again.

"Thank you for remarking on it." She said and then continued kissing him, until they heard Connors cries from the crib.

"Our son had perfect timing, I will take this food into the kitchen, I need to make some calls, then I'm taking my family out to the park. What do you think?" Oliver said, giving Felicity one last kiss and got up off her. He smiled and lifted her up off the couch, and then took the tray out to the kitchen.

On his way back, he go his laptop out of his case, and then sat down on top of the blanket, which Felicity was encased in, Connor back in her arms, drinking his fill again.

They watched t.v. together, had a pre lunch snack, and enjoyed time as a family when the doorbell rang, Felicity had been snapping pictures of Oliver holding the baby, saying that she wanted to fill up the baby album, to show Connor when he was older. 

Oliver looked at her, and said "Go open the door. I will put him in the crib, he can just relax, and get to know the mini animals on top of the crib."

She then out the camera down, and walked up to the door, closing her jacket, before opening the door.

When she opened the door, standing on her doorstep was Lily. Connor's biological mother and Heather, the fostor mom. And Lily's lawyer, along with the case worker and Felicitys lawyer.

"Lily good afternoon, what are you doing here?" Felicity asked, motioning for everyone to follow her into the house.

When they were in the living room Felicity looked at Oliver and said "Honey, Lily is here. Along with her lawyer and ours and the fostor mom." 

Oliver nodded, and motioned for everyone to sit down. Then said "can I get anyone anything, water, coffee, tea?" He offered.

Everyone declined then the case worker said "Lily contacted me two days ago, she wants to take Connor for this weekend."

Felicity stiffened, Oliver had held her hand in his, and she said "What do you mean take him?"

Lily then spoke up and said "I want to look after him for the weekend. My parents will be gone, and I'm having doubts about the adoption." 

Oliver looked up, he didn't know what to say he then said "You've got to be kidding me."

Felicity clutched his hand like it was her lifeline.

Their lawyer had gone over papers and said " You are his legal guardians, but wether she's eighteen or not, she's still his mother." And that was it, Felicity started sobbing, Oliver pulled her into his arms and then looked at the lawyer and asked "When does she want to take him?" 

Lily looked at Felicity and said "Today. I would like to take him now. If he can be ready." Felicity had calmed down a little and got up from the couch, she then walked to the play pen cot, and got Connor out.

"Can my husband and I just have a few minutes with him?" She asked with a quivering voice.

The caseworker nodded and then Oliver followed Felicity up to the nursery. 

"Oliver. I can't do this. I cant let him go. His our son, how does she know what he needs, I cant lose him." Felicity said as she held Connor close to her. Oliver walked to her, and pulled her into his arms, circling Both mother and son in the comfort of his arms.

"Its going to be fine, its only for a weekend, he will be back soon. I promise. Now give him here, pack his bag, just think of it as his first sleep over, he will be back home soon." Oliver said as he took Connor from her and watched as she packed the baby's things.

He placed their son in his carseat, not before dressing him in warm clothes and making sure he was strapped in comfortably.

When Felicity said she was ready, they walked down, and she handed the diaper bag over and looked to Heather the fostor mom and said "I'm still following your schedule, but he liked to wake up at two am for his feed, oh gosh, I've been breast feeding him, but I packed some of his bottles. Lily, make sure he always has a cap on his head, he won't sleep if his not wearing one. And when you feeding him, make sure you burp him while walking in ten diameter circles." She then handed the bags over to the caseworker, and Oliver then gave the baby to Lily, not before Felicity gave him one last kiss and said "Dont worry little guy, mommy will miss you."

Lily took the carseat and said "I will have him back to you on Sunday. Thank you." Then they packed up their stuff and left the house, Felicity and Oliver followed them to the door and watched as they drove off the property.

Felicity turned into his arms and started sobbing.

"This is going to be a long holiday." Oliver whispered, as he lead Felicity back into the house.  
♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

STAY TUNED NEXT CHAPTER COMING SOON!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am aware that this is not how adoption legally works, but I'm doing my own spin of it... so I'm not going into much detail over it.
> 
> Forgive me, for any mistakes, whether minor or serious... This is my story and I'm spinning it my way....


	11. Follow the signs...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Synopsis: 
> 
> *Oliver and Felicity go away for the weekend, alot can happen within 3 days...
> 
>  
> 
> Who knows what will happen between them, we can only hope that they will follow the signs back to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yes!!!! BONUS CHAPTER! Can I hear a he'll yeah!!!!
> 
> So I'm sorry if my adoption is not legally binding, or if I'm going about it the wrong way...but this is how i see the story going and clearly we can just turn the other cheek okay. Enjoy this chapter...the house I'm referring to is the one in the cross over episode of Flash and Arrow episode 8 in Central City.
> 
> Not gonna hint at anything.
> 
> Kind Regards   
> Mrs Allen (micheala)

Chapter text.

//**Weekend away**//

Day1 (Friday)

 

Oliver had barely slept last night. Felicity had been up crying and sitting in the nursery on the rocking chair, holding onto Connors favourite blue blanket, the same one Iris had brought over just the other day as a gift.

And this is how he found her this morning. Asleep in the chair, clutching the blanket. Her face was marked with the stains of her tears, and also she had in fact, walked back into the room to check on Connor who wasn't there.

He walked into the room and towered over Felicity. "Good Morning sunshine. Wake up."

Felicity slowly opened her eyes, and yawned. She looked at him and smiled and said "What time is it?" He just gave her his charming Queen smile and replied "Its eight in the morning. You need to get up and ready. We going away for the weekend." Then Oliver straighted himself and took Felicity's hands in his own and pulled her into a standing position.

"Oliver. We can't. What if Lily..." before she could continue Oliver waved her off. "Get ready, pack a bag, we just going to Central City. I called Digg, the Jets ready and he will drop us and make sure security is tight. And don't worry, I spoke to our case worker and lawyer. They've got it covered."

Felicity just nodded, and then placed the blanket back in the crib, she lingered for a while, then took Oliver's hand as he lead her out the room towards their bedroom. Since he had moved all his things back into the room, he figured since they back together, the could start sharing a room again.

When Felicity was done getting herself ready, Oliver had done the same, taking a shower in one of the guest rooms, so that he wouldn't be tempted to join Felicity in the master shower.

They joined each other in the wardrobe, collecting their cases and filling it with the clothes they would need for the trip. Once that was settled Felicity took her tablet and her laptop and also placed it into the case.

Oliver have her a look and she just said "What? This way they can reach me anyway." He just smiled and nodded, packing his tablet and laptop too.

They then had one of the drivers bring the bags down, and loaded it into the car. Everything was set accept Felicity who had to double check everything. Then stopped at the table that contained pictures of her and Connor. She sighed and then took Oliver's extended hand and followed him to the car.  
**************************************************

//**CENTRAL CITY**//

The trip wasn't that long, Felicity had fallen asleep halfway through the flight. Now she was sitting opposite Oliver and whispered. "I'm hungry. This is the worst coffee I've ever had. You QC jet needs an upgrade." She had laughed after Oliver had feigned a hurt look.

Just then the flight attended told them they would have breakfast an hour before landing.  
Which flew by relatively fast, because she had ate her toast and eggs, and then got strapped again, because soon they would be landing.

When they landed on Central City Airport, the air seems to shift, the feeling of sadness became all to clear as he watched Felicity get up from her seat and take her mini luggage bag, and wait for him by the door. He followed her out onto the steps and walked down in silence. Once they got into the suv waiting for them, Oliver turned to Felicity and pulled her into his arms, "Its okay honey. I miss him too. Relax. Breathe. I will be right here with you. We heading to the house on the outskirts of town." He whispered into her ear and rubbed her back as she was crying. She fell asleep soon after that.

When they reached the house a few minutes later, he didn't have the heart to wake her up, so he got out of the car and picked her up and walked her into the house. This place looked even better then he remembered. Felicity had begging him five years ago to buy this property, she had fallen in love with the house, and made it into her own special place.

He took her up, into the bedroom upstairs and then walked into the main bedroom, and laid her down on the bed. He threw a blanket over her, and then took out a note pad and wrote her a note, to her know he was downstairs.

 

My love. I am downstairs.  
When you wake up, come   
Down. I have a suprise for you.

xx Oliver.

 

Then, he placed it on the pillow next to her and walked out the room.

When he got downstairs, he thanked the security for helping with the bags, and watch them drive off to the site where they had set up in the other bunker on the property.

He started a fire, because of the chills of the place and then checked throughout the house to see of the place was okay, he then went to the kitchen and looked for the ingredients he needed and then he started to prepare the meal he had been planning for two day.

When he heard footsteps, he figured Felicity was awake. He met her halfway and pushed her out of the kitchen saying " Sit by the fire, I've got our food sorted. Tonight we will have our romantic dinner okay." Felicity giggled and nodded, walking in to the lounge waiting for Oliver to bring in the meal.

A half and hour later, he pushed a table into the room and threw a rug on the floor, near to the fire. He took Felicitys hand and pulled her down to sit on the rug. She did as he asked, and waited for him to bring the food.

The tray was then placed between them, and he then grabbed two glasses and had some sparkling wine bottle also.

"Dont worry. Non alcoholic. I know you breastfeeding. So here's to us." Oliver said, pouring a glass for the both of them.

They ate in silence the Chiken cordon bleu, and enjoyed the conversation they had about work, Connor and also family related news.

When the meal was done, Oliver placed his phone in the Portable socket, and pressed play. It was a slow song that was playing.

 

It was Haunted by Beyonce. The music created an atmosphere that swept Felicity and Oliver away with the current, they held each other close and caressed each other, kissing, as their bodies swayed with each others. Felicity had placed her arms around his neck, to pull him closer into a more intimate kiss.

Oliver pulled back and looked down into Felicity's eyes and said "Are you sure?"

And the only confirmation that she gave him was to start unbuttoning her shirt, standing before him with nothing but her bra, her full breast standing high on her chest. When she started unbuttoning her jeans, he stopped her. He pulled her into his arms and placed his one hand by her thigh, lifting her up into his arms, she locked her legs around his waist and kissed him back.

He then walked them up to the bedroom, stopping halfway to the room, pushing Felicity up against the wall, kissing her with much urgency. She felt it in his kiss,in the way he held her, and touched, that he loved her.

And that's how they ended up in the bedroom, making love into the night 

When both of them were satisfied, Oliver held Felicity in his arms and kissed her one last time, and then moved to get some wipes, but Felicity stopped him and said "Stay here. I like you just here with me. Thank you for this. I really needed to get away. I miss him so much. I wonder if his okay."

Oliver then fell back into bed, and pulled her close, "His fine. Heather will monitor her and so will the case worker. Just relax baby. This weekend of for you, and me. So we can get reacquainted with each other again." He said with a wink, making Felicity gasp and pinch his side.

"I know. I love you,Oliver." Felicity whispered.

"I love you too, Felicity." Oliver whispered back to her, only to find her asleep on his chest, he then pulled the blanket to cover her more, and switched the lights off.  
》----------------}--------------->♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus Chapter done and dusted...enjoy and wait for update tomorrow. PEACE.
> 
> I'm visiting my nephew this weekend so I don't know if I will update as quickly as possible but I will try.
> 
> I have missed my little nugget...
> 
> Thanks for the support, sorry if the chapter was short, tomorrow will be a longer one. Hopefully.
> 
> Fingers crossed. Toodles...


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Best friends can be critical
> 
> Shopping cant heal all loses.
> 
> Can all be forgiven, or will there be tension.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi everyone. I finally watched Flash and I was shocked. Poor Barry lost his speed. And Caitlin, that's not nice.
> 
> So I'm glad everyone love the previous chapter and bonus chapter. This chapter will be short, but it will be better as soon as I get home.
> 
> This one is not completed I'm making it into a two part chapter. So the next one will just continue.
> 
> Ps: Check out my first added Polyvore outfits.  
> Enjoy
> 
> Kind Regards  
> Mrs Allen.

[http://www.polyvore.com/m/set?.embedder=19433305&.svc=copypaste-and&id=195676590](http://www.polyvore.com/m/set?.embedder=19433305&.svc=copypaste-and&id=195676590)

 

             //* **SHOPPING TRIP*//**

**DAY 2**

 

Felicity woke up the next morning, full of optimism. Oliver has told her that he would take her to town, to meet up with Iris. 

 

It's been two days, since she last held Connor in her arms. Felicity had check her phone a million times, and nothings happened.

So she got out of bed, went to the bathroom and took a shower. Iris had called her to find out what she was up too, and she had to explain the whole story to Iris who was every sad to hear that Connor had been taken, even if it was just for a weekend.

When she was done, she got out her lace up heels, with a black pair of jeans, and paired it with a nice mono shirt, that Thea had given her one day, when Felicity had tried it on in a store, only to find out, that Thea had bought it for her, without her knowledge.

She styled her hair with a braid and loose curls and added her red lipstick.

 

She grabbed her leather jacket, and purse, then headed downstairs to where Oliver had went early. He was busy in the kitchen, making coffee and unwrapping muffins. 

 

When he saw her he looked up, and waved at her.

"Morning. Did you sleep good?" He said with a hint of humour in his voice.

She smiled and said "You know how I slept. Right In your arms. I'm dying for a cup of coffee, but first..." then felicity walked over to where Oliver was standing and put her arms around his waist. Since she was wearing her six inch heels, she had no need to stand up on her toes. She put her one arm around his neck, then pulled him down for a toe curling kiss.

"Now that's the best good morning kiss I ever had." He said as he broke away from her kiss, and handed her a cup of coffee.

"So, you meeting up with Iris and Caitlin. That's nice. I'm meeting up with Barry and Cisco, since Ronnie is busy with work, we will see him later tonight."Oliver replied, taking Felicity, hand in his and pulled her to the couch.

When they sat down, she placed her feet over his lap, and enjoyed her coffee.

"Yes. I kinda told Iris about Connor. And she wanted to meet up. So you will drop me, then the girls and I will shopping, and then it's dinner for all of us, before we leave in the morning. Okay." Said Felicity as she placed her cup on the table, turned to Oliver and pulled him in for another kiss.

 

She laid back on the couch, and they ended up having a make out session, only to be interrupted, when Felicity's phone rang, she got up and answered her phone

 

"Hi. Iris yes. I'm ready. No I'm not in bed with Oliver. Iris! eww, no forget it."said Felicity "We on our way. Okay. See you soon."

 

Oliver looked up at her and said "Iris. Bed...hmm what is it that you girls talk about." He smirked at her and then handed her, her jacket and bag, then he grabbed his keys, his wallet and jacket, then followed Felicity outside to the suv waiting for them.

 

They got into the car and drove of to Central City.

When they reached the city, the car dropped them in front of Jitters. Felicity had said Iris would meet her here at the coffee house. So Oliver stood outside with her, waiting for Iris, who came right about when she said she would, Caitlin walking beside her, waving at them. 

 

When they stood in front of Oliver and Felicity, Iris hugged Felicity, then she looked at Oliver, and just said "Hi."

Then she walked into Jitters, Caitlin hugged both of them and said "We''ll see you inside, Felicity. Oliver,nice seeing you again." Then she followed behind Iris.

 

Felicity looked at Oliver and shrugged, moving into his arms to give him a hug.

"I guess Iris hasn't forgiven me."Oliver said as he held her close to him.

"I'm sorry honey. Enjoy your day with the guys. I' ll miss you. Love you" Felicity replied and pulled Oliver in for a kiss. He kissed her back, not holding back, then he broke away, and pushed her towards Jitters and smiled  then he got into the car, rolled the window down and mouthed "I love you." Then waved as the car drove away.

She walked into Jitters, and saw her friends sitting in the opposite direction. She had decided, that today she would tell them the truth.

 

She sat down, and was immediately bombarded with questions, from Iris.

 

"What happened Felicity? Are you back together with Oliver. Is that it?" Iris asked.

 

"Yes. I am. Well we are. Okay. Yes, we back together. I love him." Felicity said

Caitlin smiled, and squeezed Felicity's hand in hers saying "Its okay Felicity. You belong together. What about Laurel? What happened?"

Felicity shook her head and said "I will tell you all about that. But first, I'm inviting you all out for Dinner. Since this is our last night here, and we leaving tomorrow. What do you say we go shopping huh."looking at her friends who had been shocked at her saying she was back with Oliver.

 

Both Caitlin and Iris nodded and said "Sure."

 

Felicity ordered some juice to go, and then followed the girls out Jitters to a places Iris likes to buy her clothes.

After a full day of shopping, Felicity decided to call Oliver.

"Hey honey. You okay?" Oliver asked as soon as he picked up the phone.

Felicity laughed, making Iris look at her, she just mouthed 'its Oliver." Then returned to her conversation

"I'm fine Oliver. Don't worry. I'm done shopping, lunch is done, you and Stefan can come get me. I'll bring you some dessert." She said.

Oliver chuckled in the other side of the phone, and said "We already on our way, and I'd prefer dessert was you. See you soon." He then made kissing noises and then hung up.

Felicity smiled as she packed up her tablet and phone back into her bag, she looked up to see Iris and Caitlin look at her quizzically.

 

"What?" She asked.

 

"Nothing, its just. You look so happy, and at peace, and I don't want you to get hurt." Iris said.

"I won't Iris. And he won't, we talked about it, we made our peace with it. Look, about Laurel..." before she could continue, Oliver walked in and stood behind her and curled his arms around her, gave her a kiss on her temple, and said hello to her friends.

"Hi. So, tonight ladies, I've made arrangements at this Resturant Barry told me about, so for now, Felicity, let's go." Oliver said, taking Felicity's shopping bags and walking out to the car.

 

Felicity looked at Iris and said "Was that really necessary. We trying to make things work. Isn't it enough that I'm happy."

 

Iris looked shocked, then she nodded and said "I'm sorry Felicity. I just want you to be okay. And if Oliver makes you happy, then we're happy for you." Then they got up and hugged each other, then Felicity walked out to Oliver, without saying anything when she got into then car, and drove off, in silence. Oliver had seen the look on Iris face, and knew Felicity had been sadden by her friends obvious despisal of him, the only thing he could do was hold her in his arms, and say nothing.

 

 

      //*DINNER FOR TWO*//

[http://www.polyvore.com/m/set?.embedder=19433305&.svc=copypaste-and&id=196957219](http://www.polyvore.com/m/set?.embedder=19433305&.svc=copypaste-and&id=196957219)

 

Felicity got ready that night, wearing a plain little black dress, with a pair of nude heels, a black clutch bag, paired and gold accessories. She had just gotten her lipstick on, when Oliver walked in holding a tie in his hands.

 

She laughed and motioned for him to come forward.

"You always forget how to tie it. Here let me." She said taking hold of the gold tie and began tying it around his neck. When she was done, she kissed him on the lips and patted his chest, right over his heart. Then got back to fixing her hair.

 

Oliver sat down on the bed and asked "Are you okay?" 

 

She looked at him through the mirror and said "Why would you ask me that?" Then continued to fix her make up.

"I ask, because you got back from lunch, and you are not yourself. So I ask again. Are you okay?" He said as he got up and walked to her then pulled her into his arms and kissed her for head.

"Lets just get done,and go to dinner with our friends. We can talk later." Then she took her bag and took his hand and followed him downstairs to the car, that would drive them. When they got to the car Oliver said "I'm not dropping this, but I will quit it okay, just so we can enjoy the night." Then they drove off to have a meal with their friends.

/////////////////////////////////////////


	13. Pretty Little Liars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> someone gets a wake up call....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi everyone. So I gave a little chapter for you all yesterday. Now today's chapter is the continuation of the dinner, and who knows some things are harder to explain, but seeing them with your own eyes can be hard...especially on a newly rekindled relationship.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter...as confusing as the last episode of Arrow last week was, i hope all goes well for my story.
> 
> Stay tuned
> 
> Kind Regards  
> Mrs Allen (without the speed force)

//*DINNER TIME*//

DAY 2 (CONTINUE)

Felicity didn't know what to expect, when they arrived at the Resturant. Oliver had questioned her, asking if she was okay. But what would she have said, no she's not okay. She misses their son, she missed him so much, that she has to stop herself early in the morning from walking into a room that she knows her son is not in there.

So she did what she thought was right. She lied. She lied to her husband. The man she trust with all her heart. She had just lied to him. She had to fix it, because she didn't want to lose him, not again.

She looked at him, sitting next to her in the car, he was thinking very hard, she could see the frown on his brow line, he really was torn.

She then placed her hand on his, pulling his away from his thoughts.

He looked at her, and gave her a small smile.

"I miss him too, Felicity. I know you, don't worry. Let's just get this dinner over with and tomorrow, i promise our son will be home." Oliver said pulling Felicity closer to him, placing a kiss on her forehead, and then moved to kiss her lips, when there was a knock on the car door, signaling that they had arrived. They kissed one last time and got out of the car. They walked in and found Iris with Barry, Caitlin and Ronnie and Cisco with Lisa. They were all waiting at the bar. When Iris spotted Felicity and Oliver, she smiled and waved at them.

They hugged and greeted each other.

"How did you get a reservation for this place? This is always so full and there's never an opening." Barry said as he gawked at his surroundings.

"Oliver, he actually knows the owner." Felicity Said, moving into her husbands arms and hugging him tight.

"You just know everyone, don't you Oliver." Said Iris.

Barry gave her a look and moved her away from Oliver and Felicity to talk to her. It looked like they had a heated conversation. Felicity looked at Oliver and then back to her friends and said "Why don't we go inside, let's go eat. Leave Barry and Iris to talk." Then Felicity lead them into the resturant and they took their seat in a more private setting away from the rest of the resturant.

Oliver sat down and looked at his friends, they were talking and Caitlyn and the guys tried their best to involve him in the conversation, but Iris wouldn't let that happen.

That's when Oliver got sick of the seclusion and just threw his fork down on his plate, making everyone look at him.

"Iris. What have I done to you? You've been picking on me in your own way, throwing snide comments around. So tell me Iris what is it." Oliver said folding his arms, waiting for Iris to speak.

Felicity looked at her friends, then placed her hand on Oliver's bicep, rubbing his shoulder, telling him to let it go.

Then Iris looked at him and said "I just don't want you to hurt my friend. And I know you Oliver Queen..you left once, whats stopping you from leaving her again. You have a baby now, would you leave your family behind."

Felicity gasped and shouted "Iris! No." As she got up from her seat and took her bag.

"I cant believe you, i might lose my son Iris. But this, this is not on, you promised me that you had no bad feelings against my husband. I just can't deal with this. Enjoy the food, its on us. Oliver we leaving." She said and walked out, Oliver muttering his apologies and followed his wife.

They paid for the food, and then got into the car, and drove off back to the house.

When they finally arrived, Felicity jumped out the car and walked into the house, Oliver following her, as she walked straight to the bedroom.  
That's how he found her, laying on the bed crying her eyes out.

"Felicity. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ruin your night." He said as he laid down next to her on the bed ,pulling her into his arms, laying her head on his chest, he held her and rubbed her back. 

"I just want to go home, this had been amazing, you amazing Oliver. I love you. Yes I'm scared you will leave me, but I don't want to lose you again. I was stupid to let you walk out eight months ago, I love you." Felicity said, then she moved to kiss him. He kissed her back, and they ended up making love, that night, with so much desire and love between them, they really loved each other. Felicity was even glad she sorted things out with Oliver.

And that's how she went to sleep, in the arms of her husband. Her heart was now at peace. Even though their baby wasn't with them, Oliver had hoped that soon their family would be whole again.  
////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

Day3 (Going Home)

Oliver woke up first this morning. It was the last day of their vacation. It was time to pack up and leave. Felicity had still been sleeping when he got out of bed to shower. She had been lazy to get up this morning, she had begged for five more minutes, but he instead, kissed her awake then pulled the blankets off and threw it on the floor. 

She squealed as the chill of the morning cold swept over her body. "Oliver! Oh gosh. It's cold...come back to bed." She said, but he had already left the room.

As she laid on the bed, she pulled the sheet over her naked body, then just laid there, absorbing the heat. The weekend had been amazing. She had loved how Oliver had spoiled her and she also loved him for bring her out here, to forget her troubles.

Just when she got up, to get herself a shower, her phone rang. When she checked the caller id,i it was Lily. She immediately answered and said " Lily hi, how are you? How's Connor? Are you okay?" She said, her heart beating to fast for her liking. She could hear her son crying in the background.

Then Lily said the one thing she hoped Felicity had been waiting for.

"Felicity. I can't do this. Where are you? I contacted Heather. I can't deal with this. Can you please come get him." She said, her voice quivering, like she had been crying.

Felicity then explained to Lily where they were and said that they would take a flight straight away, and she should hold on.

Felicity screamed for Oliver from on top of the stairs, he ran up the stairs and asked "What happened? Felicity what happened?" She then smiled and looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Lily called. We need to get home. She said she couldn't do it. We need to get him. She's taking him to Heather. We need to get done. He's coming home Oliver. Our son's coming home." She then moved to hug him and he was so happy, he kissed her and picked her up and swung her around. Then he put her down, and started packing their things.

When they were done, they drove off to the airport and got into their Jet. 

The flight back to Central City was taking longer than Felicity had expected. When they finally arrived, Felicity spotted Diggle holding up a sign that said 'Welcome Home' Oliver chuckled, nudging her to show her Diggles sign. They both laughed when they got to Digg.

"What?" He said looking down at the sign "Not pink enough. Lyla said to tell you to visit soon, and Sara not my Sara was here yesterday, looking for you, you need to call her. So let's go get your son." They then got into the car and drove off from the airport and went straight to the fostor moms house.

When they got there, Felicity saw the case worker , and then when she looked to the left, she heard the cry of her son. She gasped and then ran to the front and then took her son from the fostor mom.

She held him close and whispered "You back, you safe, here in my arms is where you belong. Hi sweety. Mommy missed you, come let's go see daddy." Then Felicity walked back to Oliver and he held out his arms, he gathered Felicity and Connor into his arms and kissed both of them on their foreheads, and said "Let's go home." Oliver then took the carseat from Lily and strapped it to the back seat, Digg had helped, then took the baby and strapped him him. 

Lily pulled Felicity aside and said "I'm sorry, for everything. I signed away my rights this morning. Thank you, for letting me have this weekend, but I'm not cut out for this." She hugged Felicity and then Felicity whispered in her ear "Its okay. I should thank you. For giving me a son. Whom I love. Take care Lily." Then she walked to her husband and got to the car and waved one last time at Lily,Heather and Mrs Gillian, and got into the car with Oliver and Digg.

They drove off in silence, all that could be heard was Connor sleeping and sucking his small fist. Oliver and Digg talking sports and Felicity, looking at her son, thinking how happy she is now that her family is whole again.


	14. All good things comes to an end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moira is up to no good again.
> 
> Iris pays a visit. To apologise or not.  
>  That's is the question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Heeeeey. Glad to see the previous chapters went well. I'm glad all of you loved it and enjoyed it. Don't worry. I will finish up Arrow my heart. It's just I've got writers block for that story and the final chapter... I just want it to be AMAZING!
> 
> So I'm busy thinking out ways to complete that story and finish it. I might do it by tomorrow.
> 
> But here goes. Enjoy this. And yes I'm throwing in a bonus Chapter again.
> 
> Kind Regards   
> Mrs Allen

Chapter Text

 

//*Queen Mansion*//

 

Angry.

 

Angry was not the word Moira Queen would describe the way she was currently feeling.

Livid.

That was the word she was looking for, she just got off the phone with her lawyer Jean Loring, who had just called to inform her that Oliver and Felicity had collected the baby this morning, from the mother, who had claimed she no longer wanted the baby, she was too happy to call Felicity to tell her that she had had enough of looking after him and that she was done.

 

So yes, Moira thought she was livid.

She threw her cell phone on the couch, due to her obvious frustration. "Must I do everything myself." She had muttered out loud, and then Thea walked into the room, looking at her mom and said " Do what yourself?" Who then moved to sit next to her mother, laying her feet over Moira's lap. "Oh, nothing, i was actually thinking of having Oliver and his family over tonight for Dinner. What do you think?" Moira said hugging her daughter.

 

"Oh, mom. That's nice. It would be a nice way for you to actually meet Connor. His so adorable. You will love him." Thea said with obvious excitement.

 

"Okay. I agree. It's time to bury the hatchet. Oliver's got a family of his own now, so I will call him up and finalise it with Raisa." Moira said, while calculating up a plan.

 

"Finalise what with Raisa." Oliver said, breaking Moira away from his thoughts, he walked into the living room, with the baby carriage in his hand.

 

He held it up at he sat down, and started unstrapping Connor from the seat, and putting him safely into a waiting Thea's arms.

Moira looked at him in suprise. "Oliver. What brings you by? And you brought the baby. Where's his mother?" She said as she glanced at the baby in Thea's arms.

Oliver looked taken aback and said "Felicity. His mother, my wife went into work, Palmer Tech had some what of a glitch with a system and they called Felicity. She will be back later. What's wrong mother?" He then looked his mother in the eyes, and saw sadness wash over the women's face, making him feel a little bad for being cocky with his mother.

 

"Oliver. I'm just asking. Well now that you here, I'm inviting you and your wife over for dinner, here with me and Thea and Walter. We haven't had a proper meal together." Moira said with a smile, then looked at the baby again.

 

"Yes Ollie. Please, I really want to spend time with my nephew....please say yes." Thea said as she then looked down at her nephew in her arms, as he was waking up. "Okay. But if any bad words are directed at Felicity from you mother, we''ll leave and you won't ever have dinner with us. Nor will you see my son." Oliver said, as he looked at his mother.

 

"His not your son!" Moira shouted. Surprising her children and Connor who had picked up on the tension, starting to whimper and then started a full blown cry. Making Thea look helpless, as she couldn't calm her him down.

 

Oliver then took a bottle out of the diaper bag, handed it to Thea as he took Connor into his arms and held him to his chest, cooeing to the baby in a soft tone, to calm him down. Oliver then motioned for Thea to heat the bottle or ask Raisa.

 

She ran out of the room and left Oliver and his mother alone in the living room, staring at each other. "This is why we don't come here, mom why can't you understand that I love Felicity. Yes Connor might not be our's biologically, but he's our son." Oliver said in a soft tone, so that he wouldn't upset Connor even further. Before Moira could reply, Thea rushed into the room, just like her nickname, Speedy, she was by his side in a matter of minutes, handing him the bottle, and then breathed a sigh of relief as Connor drank noisily from the bottle of breast milk Felicity had pumped early.

 

"There you go little one. All done now little man, no more tears. Mommy will be home soon." Oliver whispered into Connors ears, then he looked at Thea and mouthed 'Thank You.' As they continued watching Connor drink the bottle with gusto.

 

Moira sitting in the opposite direction, looking at her son.

He was growing to attached to this little boy.

She would not have his heart broken, when she knew there was something she could do to make Felicity leave him.

She only had to find out what it is she will do. Only time will tell.

 

Oliver's phone beeped, signalling a message from Felicity.

With Connor now safely strapped to his seat, fast asleep, he checked the message, it was Felicity who texted him

 

               _ **I'm home. Missing my boys**_

_**Come home.** _

_**Xoxo F.** _

He smiled at the text and then pocketed his phone, looking at Thea who was giving him a knowing look.

 

He smirked and got up, pulling Thea with him and hugged her tight.

 

"We don't spend enough time together, come visit us soon, after classes or when you have free time, you can sleep over. I'm sure Felicity would love that." Oliver said. Then moved to take Connor and faced his mother and said "It was good to see you again mom. We'll see you tonight." without moving to hug or kiss her goodbye he just walked out of the living room and followed Raisa out of the house, who was so happy to see him and the baby wishing him and his little boy a safe journey home.

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

 

Felicity arrived at home and called out to Oliver.

 

"Honey I'm home. Oliver?" She said, then she walked into the kitchen and saw a note of the fridge.

 

       _ **your boys are out. We visiting aunty**_

_**Thea. Will be back soon.** _

_**Your family** _

_**Oliver and Connor** _

 

Felicity smiled and then texted him to let him know she's home. She opened the refrigerator and took out a bottle of water and a ready made fruit salad that had been leftover from this morning's breakfast.

 

She sat at the counter and started eating the salad, when the doorbell rang. She wiped her hands, and then walked to the from door. When she opened the door, she found Iris standing in front of her.

 

"Hi." Iris said.

"Heeey. Iris. What are you doing here? Come inside." Felicity said, moving away and opening the door wider to let Iris in.

 

The walked to the kitchen, where Felicity offered Iris a beverage, but Iris just declined.

 

She looked around the house, as if checking if Oliver was home.

Felicity sat down on the opposite of Iris, and then said "His not here Iris. Oliver and Connor went to visit Thea at the mansion. What's up?"

 

Felicity didn't expect Iris to start crying, because she immediately did when Felicity asked her the question.

 

"Oh Iris. What's wrong? Are you okay?" Felicity asked Iris.

 

Iris just started crying even more louder and said "Patty is pregnant." 

Felicity looked shock and then moved over to Iris to hug her, she held onto Felicity crying inconsolably.

The kitchen door opened and Oliver walked into the room.

 

"Honey, we home. Am I interrupting something?" He asked as he saw Iris in Felicity's arms. Felicity gave him a short smile and then just motioned for him to take Connor upstairs while she deals with this.

He then did what she asked and left the kitchen with Connor, leaving the two ladies to talk.

 

Felicity took a chair and sat next to Iris. Then said "Patty is pregnant. Patty Spivot. Barry's ex girlfriend." She asked.

 

Iris nodded, and said "Yes. Barry told me yesterday. So I had to fly out and talk to my best friend. I don't know what to do, Felicity. She's pregnant. She's giving him what he always wanted. A family of his own. How can I compete with that. I'm just his girlfriend. She was his fiancee...I just don't know..."She then drank the water Felicity offered her and then gulped it down.

 

Felicity didn't know what to say. She just looked at her friend, who looked distraught by the news.

 

"Iris. I'm sorry. I.. have you spoken to Barry. What is he going to do?" Felicity asked.

 

"I don't know Felicity. I haven't spoken to him since I kicked him out of the loft, and packed my bags. I didn't even call my father. He should know by now. Your husband knows by the way. He knew way before me. They ran into her yesterday. She's six months along." Iris said.

 

Felicity gasped. Oliver knew. He never said anything. So Felicity figured, he kept it to himself not wanting to cause havoc or he just didn't know what to do.

"Iris. I didn't know. I will speak to Oliver. Come you had a long flight. You can take the spare room, you need some rest. I will call Joe, let him know you here, and tell Barry not to worry okay." Felicity said, helping Iris up from the chair and lead her upstairs to the spare bedroom.

When Iris laid down on the bed, she closed her with a blanket and closed the bedroom door.

 

She then walked to the nursery to check on her son, who was sleeping peacefully in his crib. She then walked back out and closed the door.

 

She found Oliver sitting in the bed, watching something on his laptop.

He looked up when she walked in and said "Is Iris okay." He asked and placed his laptop aside.

Felicity stood next to him by the bed with her arms folded. 

"I don't know Oliver. She just found out that Patty is six months pregnant and that its Barry's. How should she be?" Felicity asked him clearly annoyed with his question.

He gave her a look, held up his hands and said "Felicity."

"I don't know Oliver. Clearly you knew, did Barry tell you." She asked him, then tried to move away from him, but was stopped when he pulled her to him

"Heeeey. I didn't know. Not until we ran into her in town. She was shocked to see Barry, and him her...She must have told him. I'm sorry. I should've told you, but Barry's my friend Felicity. I couldn't break my word." He said Pulling her closer and then held her tight to him.

 

"I know. But Iris is hurting right now and I don't know what to do." Felicity said as she moved out of his arms to sit beside him on the bed.

"It's okay. I understand. How about I make you girls something to eat? Oh and my mother invited us over tonight. Iris could come too." Oliver said, laying felicity down on the bed, towering over her, kissing her cheek, then he moved to her neck, nibbling on her skin, then he moved up to place a kiss on her lips, before the kiss could get to intense, Connors cries could be heard over the monitor.

"His got perfect timing." Oliver said kissing Felicity one last time and let her get up from the bed.

 

"You right. We should go tonight. Il tell Iris. You finish up here. While I go tend to our son." She said and walked out the room, putting a little spring in her step.

 

Oliver smiled when Felicity turned around at the door, winking at him, making him blow a kiss, and her catching it. They both ended up laughing and went about the things they were to do.

Oliver had no idea that Barry had told Iris. Now Iris had more reason to despise him, he didn't want any trouble, since it was clear that Iris would be staying for a while. He might as well talk to her later, so he can make his peace.

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yup! Here is the latest chapter. And yes that just happened.
> 
> Who would've guessed. But I guess my sequal for Barry and Iris had been set.
> 
> What is Moira up too? Maybe we'll find out at the Dinner in the next chapter.
> 
> All mistakes and Errors are mine. Please if any errors occur please tell me so I can rectify...please don't crucify me I'm just human.
> 
> Love ya'll


	15. Making Amends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner with Moira Queen Pt1
> 
> What could possibly go wrong.
> 
> Felicity and Oliver bond.
> 
> Iris makes ammends.
> 
> Can Felicity make amends with the Queen matriarch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So I didn't update that bonus chapters sorry. I was so busy finish up work that I completely forgot to ask my friend to upload. But here goes.
> 
> So I'm the previous chapter Iris found out that Barry and Patty are having a baby. Shocker. I loved Patty for Barry, I'm sorry but Iris is not the one for him...Caitlin yes. But who knows she might as well be one day. I love iris a lot. But we'll see how the sequal goes.
> 
> Ratings may change with beginning of this chapter so if you don't like keep skipping.
> 
> So yes. Enjoy
> 
> Kind Regards  
> Mrs Allen (micheala)

 

Chapter Text

Felicity woke up at two a.m, she felt her skin burning. Her body was alive. She had no idea what it was, until she felt lips kissing her neck, nibbling on the skin, marking it, biting it gently.

She moaned when she felt the lips move down to her chest, the mouth didn't stop their, she felt it close around her nipple, while a caloused hand moved up her ribs, and straight to her other breast, teasing her nipple the exact same way the mouth was.

 

She opened her eyes and saw Oliver smirking at her, and he continued to ministrate his loving.

"Good morning." Felicity said as she placed her hand on his head, treading her fingers lightly through his hair, pressing him closer to her breast.

She moaned out loud as he sucked even harder on her nipple, then moved to give the other one the same please.

"Oliver." She whispered, as he moved down her stomach, trailing kisses down her navel, until he reached her sensitive points.

He opened her thighs, and saw her wet and dripping before his eyes. Oliver smiled as Felicity gasped. She felt his breathe between her thighs, the feeling was so surreal, but before he could continue, their was a faint cry over the monitor.

Oliver chuckled as he laid down on top of Felicity. He kissed her deeply before moving to lay on his side of the bed.

"Well, there he is...wide awake. I put him to sleep a few hours ago. How can this happen. I needed this nap, and I needed you. But you can't keep our son waiting." Oliver said as he pulled the blankets over his head, as Connor let out a full blown cry.

Felicity huffed out a breathe and smiled at Oliver, she turned and got on top of him.

Kissing him deeply and passionately.

"Dont start something you can't finish honey." Oliver said as he deepened the kiss once more.

Felicity pulled away and sat down on Oliver's lap, pulling him into sitting position, and placed her arms around his neck, she kissed him on the cheek, then she kissed his neck, making him moan, clearly she reached a hot spot. She sucked on that spot and it in turn made Oliver grab hold of her hips and held her down tightly to him, rolling his hips for her to feel his morning wood.

She kissed him again, this time on the mouth, but not as deeply as before, this one was slow and tender.

"I love you." She said as she pulled away from his kiss, and grabbed his shirt from the floor, she bent down to pick up the shirt and heard Oliver groan, then looked up to see him staring at her behind.

 

She wiggled it a little and laughed as she fastened the buttons of the shirt. And heard Connor's cries turn even more louder.

Oliver laughed as Felicity cupped her breast. Milk was showing on the shirt, wet stains to show that the milk was dripping.

"He clearly is his mother's son. You both scream so loud." He said as he laid back down on the bed. "Go get him, I don't want him to wake Iris." He laughed and pulled the blanket over his head.

 

Felicity then put her flipflops on and walked out of the room, to Connor's down he hall.

When she got there, she met Iris half way in the hallway, she wore her gown and had a cup of coffee in her hands.

"Morning Felicity. Is he okay?" Iris asked as she followed Felicity into the nursery.

Felicity got to the crib and smiled at her son. "Good morning sweety. You must be hungry hey...let me just feed you before you wake your father up again." She then took him out of the crib, and held him to her chest. She took a green blanket Thea had gotten her and threw it over Connor, discretely covering her breast.

 

When they were both situated nicely on the rocking chair, Felicity unbuttoned the shirt and started feeding him.

Iris stood in the room, looking at mother and son, they looked so peaceful and she didn't want to disturb the bonding moment, so she turned around and left.

By the time Felicity looked up, Iris had left the room, and it was just the crib playing soothing classical tunes, and the rocking chair creaking on the floor.

Minutes passed, when Connor was done, he was just nuzzling her breast for comfort. He was awake. Looking at her as she was telling him some make belief fairytale. That's how Oliver found his family. They were still in the nursery.

 

"Good morning family. Look at him, his so cute. Can I hold him, or is he still feeding." Oliver asked, as he walked closer to them, Connor heard the voice and stopped drinking. His little hands flinging wildly as he waited for his father to speak again.

"Oliver. He likes your voice. Here tell him a story. I will go down to make breakfast." Felicity said as she got up from the chair and motioned for Oliver to take a seat.

"Okay." He said and then took Connor in his arms and held him tight, and looked at Felicity who had quickly gotten a camera and started snapping pictures of them.

 

He smiled and waved her to stop.

"Stop, go get your morning coffee, and leave your boys to bond."he said and got back to speaking to his son about pro football.

Felicity left them and then closed the door.

She walked down the hallway and when she got to the staircase she heard Iris crying in her room.

She knocked on the door and said "Iris. Are you okay?"

Iris replied. "I'm fine Felicity. Il be down for breakfast in a minute."

Then Felicity just said "Okay. Come down when you ready." She then turned around and walked downstairs to get some breakfast.

 

Iris came down a few minutes later, and sat opposite Felicity. She asked if she was okay, Iris just nodded.

Breakfast was laid on the table, and Oliver came down too, he was wearing a grey sweat pants, with a t-shirt...the sweat pants hanging ridiculously low on his hips.

 

Then he still had a baby in his arms, how hot was he not.

 

Iris smiled as she saw Felicity lick her lips, and Oliver grinning at her.

"Good morning Iris." Oliver said as he sat down next to his wife, handing the baby over to her to strap into the carseat.

Iris looked at Oliver and said "I'm sorry. I was very rude yesterday. I apologise, I don't know what to say."

Felicity smiled and patted Oliver on his back, as her husband and best friend made amends.

"Well, now let's have some breakfast, and later its dinner with the She-devil, I mean my mother in law. Sorry honey." Felicity said as she was feeding herself some pancakes and eggs.

The rest of the day went well. Felicity was dreading the dinner,but she knew this would be something he would enjoy. For his parents to bond with the baby, and also for them to make amends.

So Felicity had decided that tonight, she would try making amends with Moira and allow her to see her grandson.

What could go wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dinner with Moira Queen next chapter.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity joins Oliver for Dinner with Moira.
> 
> Moira bonds with her grandson.
> 
> Someones lurking in the background.  
> Who could it be??????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi Everyone. I'm here to finish what I started. The Promise is finally done. Arrow my heart will be up tonight.
> 
> And now Their Very Special Gift will also be done.... Its soo hard. 3 of my stories completed. 
> 
> I'm focusing on my other two so this should be the best.
> 
> I received a comment from someone who in an Olicity fan, and blamed me for not fixing the tags. I've got things to do. Clearly there's more than enuf time to do that.
> 
> I just hope everyone likes this stories, and if anyones got bad things to say, rather keep it to yourself.
> 
> Enjoy the story, its almost at its end.
> 
> Kind Regards  
> Mrs Allen

*Queen Mansion*

Oliver got out of his car and walked to the passenger seat, where his son was nestled in the car seat. He looked so cute, with his wolf onesie, and his paw gloves.

Felicity had stopped at a shop in central city to buy him the little outfit, saying that he just had to have that one.

But they didn't only end up with one, no they ended up with five, and all were different animals.

All he could do was smile at her, and nod for her to buy the clothing.

Here they were, outside his mothers house. It was dinner time. They had arranged for dinner today, because Oliver wasn't scheduled to work this weekend, and also that Felicity was still on maternity leave.

Even when he had begged her to stay at home, and quit her job, she had flat out refused, and said that she loved her job, and even though she loved being a mom, that she would regret quitting her job, when she could be helping millions of people.

The front door opened, and Moira stood in the doorway. She was immaculately dressed.

She wore a grey tight fitting skirt, with a light sky blue blouse, and a scarf around her neck. She waved at them and stood in the light waiting for them.

Felicity was out of the car, grabbed her diaper bag and satchel bag, and then walked around the car to wait for Oliver, who was unstrapping Connor from the seat, he pulled the cover over Connor, and closed it up, so he wouldn't feel the wind. It was Iris who had bought him the car seat, saying every billionaire heir, should have one of the top designs. Felicity knew it cost a fortune, but Iris has just said that the whole team chipped in.

Oliver took Felicity's hand and walked up the porch steps to his mother, he handed his keys over to the security, as they drove it off to the garage.

Moira smiled, and said "Evening Oliver...Felicity...oh c'mon in, its cold outside, and you brought the baby. Wonderful." Then she gave Oliver a kiss on his cheek, and bent down to peak in the car seat, at Connor who had by now woken up.

Moira spun on her heel, and lead the family inside the house.

The housekeeper Raisa, stood inside, waiting for their coats.

"Master Oliver. Mrs Queen...here let me take him." Then Oliver handed the baby over to Raisa, and took Felicity's coat, but not before noticing his mother flinch when Raisa called Felicity 'mrs queen.'

Felicity shook her head at Raisa and said "Oh no, Raisa, call me Felicity please." Then she lifted the hood of the car seat off and looked at Connor, he was so quiet. Taking in his surroundings, he looked to be fascinated by the voices, and just laid quietly and listened.

Oliver came back from the coat closet, and motioned for Felicity to follow him to the living room, Raisa followed behind with Connor.

When they got to the living room, they spotted Thea and Walter playing chess, sitting on the floor, Tommy had joined them for Dinner too, but it wasn't only Tommy that was invited. No it was Laurel.

She sat on the couch, sipping on her wine, watching them play.

She wore a burgundy dress, with a teal coloured blazer and black stilettos, it made Felicity look down at her high waisted pants and her pale pink blouse that she tucked into the jeans, and her black ankle boots.

Oliver must have noticed her looking at her clothes, cause he moved to her and took her hand, and squeezed it.

Connor made a noise, and that made everyone look up, and spot them. Thea jumped up and let go of her knight, then she ran to hug her brother, and hug Felicity as quick as she could, because she wanted to get to Connor.

"Look at him... His adoorable. Yes you are. Look, looo look look, is he smiling at me." Thea said as she bent down over the carseat Raisa lifted up for her to see.

"No, Thea, it could mean he has a wind." Moira said as she stood next to Thea.

Oliver and Felicity caught a glance at each other, then followed the rest of the family to sit down.

Raisa left to check on the food, Thea was holding the baby, while she and Tommy tried to challenge each other to make Connor smile.

He got frustrated with the attention, and started crying.

Oliver looked at Felicity, and when she nodded, he turned to Thea and said "Bring him here Speedy, Felicity needs to feed him."

When everyone looked at Felicity, she blushed, and buried her face behind Oliver's shoulder.

Thea motioned for Felicity to follow her to the study room, where she could feed Connor in peace.

A half an hour later, Felicity returned and sat next to Oliver handing him the baby.

He held Connor in his arms and then looked at his mother and said "Do you want to hold him mom?" He asked her.

His mother looked taken aback by his question, and started shaking her head as if to say no, but Oliver had already gotten up and placed the baby in her arms.

"You a natural Moira, Connor's not use to strangers." Felicity said.

Moira looked at her and gave a short smile, then looked back down at her grandson.

She shifted him into a different position over her shoulder, and cuddled him.

Everyone looked at the Moira and her grandson, and if everyone had the same thought, they would have known this was a memorable moment.

A few minutes later, Connor burped, and a little milk came from his mouth and fell onto Moira's shirt.

Moira flinched, making Connor flinch, he let our a full blown sob, and was nagging.

Felicity got up and went to take the baby from Moira, who too got up and handed him over.

"I...I...uhm... I'm just going to clean this up." Moira said, and she rushed from the living room.

Felicity wiped the mess from Connor and sat down next to Tommy, who had taken Oliver's seat.

"Can I hold him? If that's okay. I just... I found out I have a daughter and I haven't had any practise."

Felicity seemed to comprehend what Tommy meant, because she handed Connor over to him, and said "Just support his neck. If he gets to fussy, give him to Oliver, or walk in slow circles with him, he likes it when Oliver does it, I'm going to freshen up before dinner." She got up and kissed Connor's head, and walked into the direction of the bathroom, where Moira had gone.

When she got to the bathroom, she found Moira bent over the sink, the hot water was running, but what she noticed was Moira's shoulders, they were moving like she was shuddering.

Moira heard the door open, she turned around and faced Felicity with a tear stained face, while she held a cloth in her hand, showing she was cleaning her blouse.

"I'm so sorry, Mrs Queen. I will replace your blouse, it must have been a favourite." Felicity said gesturing to the blouse.

Moira shook her head and said "No, its okay. This is an old blouse, don't worry." She then turned around and shut of the running water and said "Its okay. I uh, have to go check on dinner." Then she moved past Felicity and walked out.

Felicity looked at the woman who had just left the bathroom.

She looked heartbroken, like she was crying the whole time.

Clearly having held Connor, in her arms, it must have triggered a memory or something.

All Felicity could hope for was that Moira would come to terms with Connor being adopted, and that she would come to love the little guy like he was family.

Dinner came and gone. Tommy and Laurel hadn't spoken much, they were so hooked on holding Tommy, that Oliver complained that either one of them had to come home and put him to sleep, because they had kept him up way past his scheduled sleep routine.

Walter had also held the baby, and couldn't stop complementing Oliver and Felicity for adopting a baby.

Moira had been distant whole night after supper,saying she could feel a slight headache coming on.

So no coffee and dessert was issued, Laurel had work in the a.m, Tommy had things to do, while Thea had just said she would drive over the next day, to speak to Felicity about the christening.

Oliver sensed Felicity's mood, and got up to thank his mother for dinner.

"Mom, Walter, thank you for having us over, but its getting late, Connor needs to be in bed by ten, before he gets restless, Felicity needs a break." Oliver kissed his mothers cheek, and hugged Walter, then he kissed Thea, and waited for Felicity to say her goodbyes.

He strapped Connor in the seat and then closed the hood again.

Thea and Walter had come out to see them off, and Tommy and Laurel had left a few minutes earlier.

When Oliver and Felicity safely strapped in the carseat, they got in the car and drove out of the Queen Manor driveway.

Felicity was quiet, as they drove home.

"Its going to be okay honey, she just needs time." Oliver said.

Felicity looked at him and smiled. "Yeah, she just needs time." 

And so they drove off, in silence, while in the background they didn't notice a black suv following behind them.

+++++++++++++++++++

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Grammatical errors are purely mine. Didn't have time to edit as of yet. Will do as soon as I get my friend to proof read.


	17. Peace Offering.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moira pops in for a visit.
> 
> Will things be okay between them. 
> 
> Someone's popping and revenge is about to take place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Not going to say much.
> 
> Enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Ratings change in the beginning.
> 
> Just a heads up that there will be a little violence, please if anyone doesnt like the wording please don't read on.
> 
> This will be the best I've wrote so far, I almost lost the whole thing, but managed to salvage it. 
> 
> So here goes.
> 
> Kind Regards.  
> MRS ALLEN

CHAPTER TEXT

 

Oliver woke up the next morning, laying on his back, he has one arm around Felicity's waist, as she was half thrown on top of him. She was snuggled against his body, seeking the heat his body emitted. He had just woken up, when he heard Connors cries over the monitor, as soon as he got up to go soothe their son, Felicity stopped him and said that Connor was fine, he always does that this time of the morning.

He had laid back down, when Connors cries dampened down, and soon the house was swept into silence. So as he laid in bed with his wife, he couldn't help but think of dinner last night. His mother had held Connor in her arms, but after he spat up on her, she was almost distant. Her humour has changed, even her expression. Felicity had sensed the change in Moira and wanted to leave, so he did. He could never understand why his mother would be as impossible about adoption as she was when she found out that Felicity and himself were adopting. She had flat out refused to be apart of the process, because she had practically begged them to follow some other procedures, which Felicity has already given up on.

"You awake?" Felicity mumbled as she woke up and yawned, wiggling closer to Oliver to consume more of his body heat.

Her leg was thrown over his hips, and when she moved, her knee moved against his growing erection.

"Amongst other things, I'm not the only one who's awake." Oliver said as he looked at Felicity with his lustful eyes.

She smiled, and propped herself up on her elbow, and lowered herself down on top of Oliver and placed a kiss on his lips.

At first he kept his mouth closed, letting her lead the kiss, but when he felt her tongue lick at his bottom lip, and lick the seam, begging him to open up, he did just that, he switched them over, so she was back on her back, and he was on top.

Felicity giggled as Oliver placed open mouth kisses on her cheek, her nose, her eyes, then he trailed his wet tongue down her ear lobe, to the sensitive spot of her neck.

He sucked on the sensitive flesh, and bit down on it, making Felicity moan out loud, and move her groin against his.

"Oh Oliver." She sighed, as he moved down, and kissed the cleavage of her swollen breast. The front of her pyjama top, a grey sleep camisole, was already wet at the nipples. He looked up at her and said "You already wet for me." And laughed when she blushed and groaned out her embarrassment. He shook his head, when she was about to hid away the wet spots, he took one of her wet clothed nipple into his mouth and sucked on it, Felicity sucked in her breathe, and arched her body, so her breast was perched higher for him to suck on.

"Oliver! Stop playing games." Felicity moaned as he gave as much attention to her other nipple.

He looked at her and said "What do you want? Tell me what do you need." Oliver asked her as he went back to trail kisses on her now exposed belly. Her sleep shorts hung ridiculously low on her hips.

He smiled and so did she, as he placed a kiss on her pelvic bone. His breathe made her shiver.

"I need you Oliver. Please...I need you." She whispered, moving her hips on the bed, motioned for him to get her shorts off.

When he proceeded to pull them off, he noticed that she didn't wear any underwear.

"Where are you knickers? Have you been sleeping naked all along..."Oliver asked as he ran a finger over her sex, making her gasp.

He moved his finger further down and entered her hot channel, feeling her very essence drip over his finger.

"Tell me, my sweet wife, did you leave them off for me, hoping that I would take you in my arms and make love to you." Oliver asked Felicity as she circulated her hips, in a rhythm that even had him lusting for more.

When she didn't reply, he added another finger and said "I'm still waiting, for you to tell me."

Felicity begged him to make her come, but Oliver just teased her more and more...

"Okay!" She shouted out, "Yes I was hoping to make love to you, now shut up and make love to me." Felicity pulled him down on top of her and he kissed her hard on the lips and whispered "Its about god damn time." Then he proceeded to make her come with his fingers alone.

He then opened up her legs, and laid himself down between her thighs, "Are you ready?" He asked her as he slipped an inch of his penis inside her. Felicity gasped and said "Yes, stop wasting time." She moved her hips, as if to egg him on to start moving, he then thrust full force into Felicity, making her gasp and moan out loud, as she adjusted to his size and his length.

It felt amazing. To be in his arms again. To feel her husband make love to her again. It was all so surreal. She loved him so much, and soon discovered that this is where she wanted to be. With him. She wanted him here with her, and their son. This is what she had always hoped for, and so she decided, that she will never let go, she would love him, and trust him because he came back, and this time he was here to stay.

Two hours later, they were up again. Freshly showered as Connor has woken up. They sat in the kitchen, enjoying breakfast and having a wonderful family experience, the one they had always hoped they had.

Oliver had dressed himself in a grey suit, paired with his white dress shirt and a green tie Felicity had given him on their second anniversary when they were still dating.

He would be going in to work today, as Felicity would stay at home because of Maternity leave.

"Are you sure you need to go in to work?" Felicity asked as she burped Connor, who was safely held against her body, his head nestled against her shoulder.

"Yes my love. I have to get this contract straightened out. We've been hustling for months on this contract. I wish I could stay. Come visit me lunch time. I would love to see my family." Oliver then sipped the last little of his coffee, and got up to place the cup in the sink.  
Connor let out a audible burp, and spat up milk on the cloth.

"You are a bad influence on him, his burping like a big guy now.” Felicity said to Oliver who packed his laptop case and folders into the bag and zipped it up. His phoned beeped to let him know that Diggle was outside.

"I will call you later honey, sweet sleep son, I'm going to miss you two." Then he kissed Connor on his forehead and did the same to Felicity, then placed a kiss on her lips. He took all the things he needed and rushed out the kitchen to join Digg outside who was waving at Felicity who was standing by the front door waving back at him.

Only when they drove off, Felicity closed the door and took Connor back up to his room, so he could sleep before his next feeding.  
+++++++++++++++++++

It was almost time for lunch, and Felicity has bathed both Connor and herself in record time.

She strapped him in the car seat, and made sure to shut off all the things she didn't need to be on. Their housekeeper Natalya, family of Raisa would be coming around to clean and do some laundry, since Felicity has her hands full with the baby.

The doorbell rang, as Felicity came downstairs, with Connor. She placed his car seat on the coffee table and the doorbell rang again, waking him up from his nap. He cringed and his face was crunched up and he started wailing louder than his ever had.

"You don't like the doorbell huh, mummy should talk to daddy about that. Let's see who it is." Felicity un strapped Connor from the seat, and held him to her chest, cooing baby words to soothe him, when she got to the front door and opened it, she found Moira Queen on her doorstep.

"Moira...What are you doing here? I was just on my way out to meet Oliver for lunch." Felicity said.

Moira Queen looked at Connor in Felicity's arms and smiled.

Moira Queen smiled. Wow that's a first.

"Felicity. May I come inside?" Moira asked gesturing to the house, Felicity cringed at Moira's sweet tone, what is up with this woman, she thought, and then stepped back into the house and motioned for Moira to follow her.

They sat down on the sofa and then Moira said "I won't be long. I just... I wanted to come see you and the baby and bring you this." Moira handed Felicity a big blue box, with a purple ribbon on it. Felicity looked at her and said "Oh, uh, can I look at it later, I've got Connor and he's very fussy right now."

Moira just smiled and said "Oh that's okay, give him to me, I will hold him."

This is it. Something was up, Moira Queen had never been nice to Felicity and she never brought gifts, Felicity though as she handed Connor over to his grandma.

Moira gestured to the box and waited for Felicity to open it up.

When the box was unwrapped, inside was something Felicity would never dreamed would come from Moira Queen. It was a baby Quilt. A cream well knitted quilt, with the initials CJ Queen.

Felicity took the blanket from the box and held it to her chest.

"Oh Mrs Queen... This is...You shouldn't have..." Felicity started, tears falling from her eyes.

"No Felicity. Its about time I did. I know we've never gotten along since you married my son, but you are good for him. This is where he belongs, and I've come to accept that, I know it will take time, but I'm asking to be apart of this family to, apart of my grandson's life. If you let me." They way Moira held Connor in her arms, and the way she was opening up and accepting Felicity like this was a big thing.

"So this is what a Moira Queen blessing feels like." Felicity muttered out loud, making the older woman chuckle.

Felicity looked up and blushed and said "I guess I said that out loud." Making the older woman just nod at her.

Something silver caught her eye, there was something more in the box. It was a silver rattle. Small enough for a baby to hold.

"It was Oliver's when he was little, handed down from my grandmother, to my mother, and to me, so now to you. For Connor, and any other children that will be apart of our family." Moira said as she hugged Connor.

Felicity didn't plan too, but she jumped up and hugged Moira along with Connor.

Moira placed her arm around Felicity and said "Finally."

They laughed and then moved to look at Connor, who was now fully awake and had stopped his wailing.

"I guess he knows your his grandma." Felicity said to Moira.

The older woman looked up and said "Do you really mean that? Me being his grandma, and I apart of this family."

Felicity smiled and said "You are the family."

So they sat for a few minutes, talking about baby things, when Felicity's phone rang, it was Oliver who texted her a message to tell her that Diggle would get her and the baby.

Moira strapped Connor in the car seat, telling Felicity that she would pop in to visit later for dinner.

But Felicity shook her head and offered for Moira to join them for lunch, which she had accepted.

So they got into the car with John Diggle, who had made sure to bring a bigger car, so that Connors car seat would fit perfectly.

"Thanks John."Felicity said.

"My pleasure Liss, you know how your man gets about your safety. I guess its heightened now with the baby." John said as he checked if Connor was strapped properly.

He got in the car, and waited for Moira and Felicity to strap themselves in, and then he drove off with them to Queen Inc. Which was Oliver's own company, when his father had died. Walter had control of QC, saying that he had to keep Thea's legacy alive, even though the teen had no inclination to join the family business, saying she was fine discovering herself.

So as they drove up to Queen Inc, Felicity noticed the building was full, lots of cars in the parking garage, Diggle dropped them by the private elevator and said he would park the car and he right up.

When Felicity and Moira reached the private elevator, they got in and pressed the button for the 20th floor.

Oliver's office was right on the executive floor, along with some other board members.

They finally reached it, and when the doors slid open, Felicity spotted Oliver walking towards them.

"A www here you are, I've been waiting for you. Hello mom, what brings you buy?" He asked his mother and moved to place a kiss on her cheek and then moved to Felicity and kissed her lips.

"Oh Oliver, stop being nosy, I went to your house and me and Felicity had a much needed sit down. And we fine. Interrogation done, now let's eat." Moira said as she walked with Connor in his seat towards Oliver's office, not before they heard her whisper to Connor  
"Your father is so nosy, heaven forbid you want to keep things to yourself little guy."

Oliver and Felicity looked at each other and just chuckled.

"So that happened." Oliver said taking her hand in his, leading her to his office.

"Yes it did, and I'm glad. She even brought me our first baby heirloom. And its perfect. Now let's have some food, I'm starving." Felicity said following Oliver into his office, where the nicely made lunch awaited them.

They were so engrossed in each others conversation after lunch, that neither of them heard the door of his office opened up.

But seconds later, Oliver looked up and he sprang from his seat, to block the man with the eye patch from his family's view.

The man looked about six-four, he looked exactly like the man who he had seen on the television last night who was out for murder.

He was holding a 9-mm semi-automatic gun trained on Felicity and his mother.

"Hello, Mr Queen. Its been a long time." The man said.

Oliver wanted to move to Felicity, but he couldn't he didn't want to set of this man.

"Who are you? And what do you want with me?" Oliver asked the one eyed patch man.

"Funny, You don't know me anymore. I was your buddy, I was your fathers body guard, how quickly they forget." The man snickered.

"Slade." Moira whispered.

"Yes. Its me Slade Wilson. Would you look at that? Felicity has a baby, you did good Oliver." Slade said as he moved around the room, walking in Felicity's direction.

"What do you want, mister Wilson?" Felicity asked, there was a quiver in her voice, as she tried moving closer to her son.

"Don't move!" Slade said.

His shout made Connor flinch, he cringed his face and started wailing.

"Shut that kid up, or else." Slade said to Oliver and Felicity.

"Let her hold him. Please. He won't be quiet if she can't pick him up." Oliver said to Slade.

"Okay." Slade just nodded his head and moved to the large window's to peer down at the cars and said "You have a lovely family Mrs Queen. Its a pity I can't say the same for myself, because of you and your family I have lost mine, so I'm going to make you pay."

He turned around and pointed the gun back at them.

"What is it that you want?" Moira asked Slade, her chin in the air, this was Moira Queen, and she was fierce in her protection of her family.

"Nothing from you Mrs Queen. I want you all to pay. For starters I want money transferred to my account, and don't tell me it will take time, your wife Felicity does IT, I'm sure she can do a few tricks." Slade said as he waved his gun around.

Oliver looked at his wife, as she looked scared as she tried comforting their son.

"Do you need some motivation?" Slade asked as he walked up to Moira and dragged her by her arm and held the gun to her head.

"Is this pressure enough?" Slade pressed the gun to Moira's head making her whimper.

"Okay! Okay! I will do it. Please let her go. Let her go." Felicity said.

Slade let Moira go and she rushed forward into Oliver's arms as he sat her down by Felicity, who then got up and placed Connor in her arms.

"No,no nooo...Felicity don't."Moira said

But Felicity got up and took out her tablet and looked at Slade then said "What do you want me to do?"

Slade smirked and said " Get over here sweet thing." When Felicity walked over to him, he pulled her close to him and took a whiff of her neck, making Oliver growl,and stood up straight and said "Leave my wife alone Slade."

Slade laughed out loud, his hideous face smiling out at Oliver's turmoil.

"You, Felicity, get me 5 mil now, I'm my account and get me a chopper on the roof like yesterday, or your precious baby gets a bullet in his pretty head."

Felicity gasped and started typing on her tablet. When Slade got the notification of the money, he clapped his hands and said "You are a clever girl, you picked a gem Oliver, and now my chopper, what time will it be here?" He asked Felicity.

"Its already on the roof." Felicity said.

Slade looked at them and said "Hell of a trick miss."

Felicity then moved to Oliver and their son, but was stopped when Slade grabbed her by the arm and said "Where do you think you going Mrs Smoak-Queen. You coming with me, until I'm safely in the air. Dare to stop me Queen, and your pretty little wife won't live to see her son grow up." Then he pulled Felicity to the elevator, Oliver ran after them, and was kicked in the chest to the back, he fell to the floor, and all he saw before the door closed was Felicity's mouth forming 'I Love You.' Then the doors closed.

Oliver jumped and checked on his mother, and Connor who was now sleeping in her arms.

"Oliver, what are you going to do?" Moira asked.

"I'm going to get my wife back. Mom grab my phone and call Diggle, Felicity must have alerted the police, I'm going up there." He said as he walked to the elevator, waiting for it to come back down.

When it opened he stepped inside and said "Keep my son safe, I'm going to get Felicity back I promise." Moira nodded her confirmation and watched as the door closed and took him up to where he hoped his wife was okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hope everyone loved.
> 
> Errors are all mine and also please comment let me know where I can improve.
> 
> Ciao for now.


	18. sweetest memory.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> STAY TUNED FOR WHAT HAPPENED AFTER THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER.
> 
> THIS IS THE END.
> 
> SEQUEL WILL BE UP SOON.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Heeeeeey.
> 
> I'm back.
> 
> Yes this is the final. 
> 
> Sorry it took so long. It took a whole to figure out how I wanted to end the first part of this book.
> 
> So maybe everyone wont enjoy it, maybe I'm creating to much suspense.
> 
> Please enjoy this.
> 
> I hope everyone will like this one. Sooo the ratings might change, and I know it might be triggers for some people so I apologise in advance. 
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy 
> 
> Kind Regards  
> Mrs Allen

[Images for story]

 

 

Epilogue.

 

Final Chapter.

Oliver didn't know what to expect when he got into the elevator. 

 

Felicity could be hurt, or worst. He didn't want to think about it, but he thought of his wife, his son... oh God he had wasted so many time by not being with Felicity. He had left eight months ago, and now that he was back, he wouldn't be making the same mistakes again.

 

The elevator took its time, and he was already dreading what was happening up on the roof, he could only hope that when he gets there, that Slade hadn't hurt Felicity.

\----------------------------

 

 

Felicity laid slumped on the ground as Slade waited for the chopper to land on the rooftop.

 

She had been knocked out in the elevator on the way up. She had tried to fight him, but he was to strong. He had gripped her neck so tight that she had passed out, due to lack of oxygen to her brain.

 

As she laid on the ground, she gathered up enough courage to sit up and take in the surroundings.

 

Slade had paced up and down, and then stopped to look at her.

 

"You a fool. The Queens will never love you. They just use people, and you Fe-li-city... you the biggest fool of them all. Bringing your son into their world. You foolish, love is only for the weak." Slade sneered at her, as he looked at her cupping her bleeding elbow.

 

She looked at him, held her head high and said "What do you know? You lost your family and saying that I'm foolish. His my husband. I love him with all my heart. You foolish. You didn't fight for what you love..  because you don't know deep in your heart what you fighting for."

 

Slade laughed. His laugh was brisk and sent a chill down her spine.

 

"And you do. You will never be Laurel. Your husband loves her, his family love her, you will never be her." Slade said.

 

His words hurt her. She knew that she was nothing like Laurel, and she could never be like her, but after they had settled their differences, she could breathe now, and know that her husband didn't still have feelings for Laure and that he was as commited to the family as she was.

 

She looked at Slade and said "I love my family. You've got nothing you evil psychopath."

 

That word enraged him. He rushed towards her and pulled her up, then slapped her.

 

When he lifted his hand to struck her again, the elevator door opened.

 

"Slade! Touch her again and I will cut you down."

 

Felicity looked at the figure running out the confined space and into the open.

 

It was Oliver. She couldn't see him clearly with her one eye that was shut, after Slade hit her, his hand had battered her left eye.

 

Slade pulled her close to him and then held the sword to her neck. 

 

"Slade!" Oliver shouted "Leave her alone."

 

Oliver was not a violent man, but for his family he would do just about anything for his wife.

 

Felicity who had given him a son. Even when they had fought about the very subject, still she had forgiven him and accepted him back into her life.

 

He had to save her, not for himself, but for their son, they both had to stay alive.

 

"You as good as dead, coming here you fool. Without back up" Slade shouted.

 

"Let my wife go. Slade I'm begging you. Let her go. Take me instead. It's my family name that hurt you, not her. Let Felicity go Slade. She's a mother. Don't take her away from our son. Take me instead." Oliver begged.

 

Felicity screamed at Slades grip on her tightened.

 

"Oliver no..." She shouted to him.

 

Slade pulled her to where the chopper was. 

 

"You Queens, just take and take and don't care. I lost my wife. Now you about to lose yours." Slade looked at Oliver he then pushed Felicity from him. He lifted the sword, but Oliver was already running to Felicity, she wanted to run to him, but she couldn't.

 

"Oliver I love you. Take care of Connor. Tell him I love him." Felicity shouted.

 

When Oliver reached her, Slade had jammed the sword trough her   shoulder. She fell into his arms.

 

He screamed "Nooooooo! Felicity." 

 

Slade rushed to the chopper, but when he got to it, the door opened and he was shot. He fell down, and then some policemen jumped out and cuffed him. Diggle got out after them, and then rushed to Oliver's side.

Felicity was losing alot of blood.

 

She was crying out in pain as Oliver held her tight in his arms.

 

"Felicity. Honey, please don't leave me.. stay with me.. open your eyes.. stay with me... think about Connor.. I can't live without you..." Oliver begged Felicity.

 

She looked up into his eyes and lifted her hand and cupped his jaw. 

 

"Oliver... no ones ever loved anyone as much as I love you. Take care of Connor for me. Love him for the both of us. I love you Oliver Queen. You will always be the one." Felicity said.

 

Oliver bent down, and kissed her on the lips.

 

"Dont say that Felicity. You will live. Promise me you'll hold on for me and Connor." Oliver begged Felicity.

 

When he looked down, she smiled at him and then her eyelids fluttered, and closed.

 

"Felicity! Noooo. Please... please...baby open your eyes... Felicity, open your eyes my love... don't leave me...please." Oliver cried.

 

Diggle pulled Oliver back as the medics moved quickly to strap Felicity to a gurney.

 

Oliver fought his way, trying to get to his wife, but Diggle held him back.

 

"Oliver. Your mother is frantic. Connor won't stop crying... Let the doctor's handle this. Focus on your son." Diggle then led Oliver to the elevator door, to take him back to his office.

 

"I'm sorry Oliver." Diggle said.

 

"Don't ...you wouldn't have made it in time if you could. Let's get my son, and then you take me to the hospital. I need to know..." Oliver said.

 

 

****************************

☆Starling General☆

 

Felicity tried blinking her eyes. She couldn't. She tried moving her body, but she couldn't. Her body felt strange.

 

She couldn't move her mouth to speak.

 

She just laid on a comfy bed, and listened to the sound of beeping.

 

There was something warm touching her hand, it was a cauloused hand that touched hers.

 

She felt tear dripping on her fingers and soft lips touching her hands.

 

But what captured her was the voice she heard.

 

"Felicity. My love. Please wake up. It's been three weeks already. I know you in pain, I know you want to end the agony, but please my love.. stay with me. Wake up, wake up... please for me... and for Connor. Felicity, he misses you alot. I know his still little, but he needs you. I need you." 

 

The voice was tender, and caring. The emotion in the words spoken reached deep in Felicity's heart that she tried her best to wake up.

 

She took her first breathe, she didn't know how long she held it in, but it was nice to finally breathe in for the first time again.

 

She opened her eyes, and looked at the person in front of her.

 

"Felicity?" Oliver asked.

 

She looked at him, blinking her eyes, as if trying to adjust them to the harsh light that was shining on them.

 

"Felicity...?" Oliver asked again, he got concerned when she didn't reply. He got up from the chair and sat next to her on the small hospital bed.

 

He combed the hair out of her face with his fingers and then asked again. 

 

"Felicity?" 

 

She blinked her eyes one last time, and opened her mouth. 

 

"Who are you?" She asked.

 

*****************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know right 
> 
>  
> 
> Please don't hate me.
> 
> This story is amazing...and what I did is why the sequel will happen.
> 
> Comments and Kudos appreciated.
> 
> If anything is wrong please correct me.
> 
> Gramma errors are all mine.
> 
> Stay tuned for the sequel... it's gonna be the bomb.
> 
> Any ideas on a name for Tommy and Laurels story...or the next one for Oliver and Felicitys continuation, let me know.
> 
> Kind Regards  
> Mrs Allen


End file.
